Thunder
by Orochi-Dragon14
Summary: When darkness threatens to tear lives apart only the bonds of love and friendship and pull them together and keep them from being consumed, but will they be enough to break through and shine and even brighter light into the darkening age?
1. Chapter One: Embers

**_*Changes have been made/added as of 9/22/19** _**

_It's been quite some time since I've posted a new story on here, and even longer since I've posted a completely new story from a completely new fandom I've never written in before. So, first I'd like to say a few things about myself and how things are going to work: _

_1) This, as yáll have surmised, is my very first Ace Attorney story; however, I am quite familiar with the storyline as I've played and/or watched LPs of the Trilogy, AJ, DD, SoJ, and the Investigation Games, and the anime. _

_2) This story will start from Phoenix's disbarment and pre UR-1 to my own version of what I believe the story could be post-canon SoJ (with my own twist due to happenings not canon in this story that is mixed in with canon.) So, that being said: **SPOILER ALERT! **_

_3) My favourite thing about writing is being able to take characters and put them in situations they aren't in in canon. My favourite is post-canon where I can completely make things up as I'd like to have them or feel they should be based on the content of said story; however, this story will mostly deal with in canon situations, and thus, will be an AR (alternate reality) of what we know. Honestly, I haven't done many of these types of stories, so I'm looking forward to this! _

_4) Like everyone, I have preferences on pairings and characters. That being said, I have no desire to bash, trash-talk, or treat **any **character or any pairing with disrespect, and I hope y'all will do the same. I have no time for that nonsense. I do things for a reason. _

_5) This story will contain strange and unusual pairings. Some are OTPs, others are not. I have an open mind in most cases about pairings as long as its not incest or pedophilia. That being said, I have no issues with Franziska and Miles, Gumshoe and Kay, or Athena and Simon being together as long as the girls are **of** age! _

_6) I write in first-person omniscient. For those of you who don't know, that means I write in first-person in many different perspectives. So there will be quite a bit of going back and forth between POVs and what's going on! _

_7) I have absolutely no idea when I'll update this. I'll try to update at a timely matter, but I cannot make any promises. The earliest I'll update is bi-weekly._

_8) At the end of every chapter, there will be a preview for the next one. _

_9) I ensure that I always have 5-10 chapters written out before I begin posting any story. This story is currently on chapter seven! If I so happen to update more than I write, I will halt my updating to ensure I'm back on track!_

_10) I'm not going to go through any trials. I'll mention them and their aftermaths, characters' thoughts, interactions, but that's about it. _

_11) I **absolutely despise SoJ**. Even so, I must go through that part of AA for this story; however, I'll be focusing on other characters who don't show up more because I'd rather not have this be a chore. And the LA part so there will be no Khura'ain (I'm pretty sure I butchered that) whatsoever in this story. Just mentionings here and there. So, I apologize for anyone who loves the game. I'm not writing any of those characters. They serve no purpose to the plot of this story, and the only reason I'm even going through that part of the timeline is that for some reason, there was **no time **between DD and SoJ! _

_12) I'm not very well versed in the names of shippings and some of them I believe don't even have official shipping names? So, I've just put down Name/Name in my shipping list below. Sorry if that annoys anyone. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun! _

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, _**_and all other AA worthy warnings! _

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story! _

**_A special__ thanks_**_ to **JordanPhoenix **for betaing and giving your thoughts on the story thus far! _

**_Pairings: _**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena _

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Courtney _

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on. _**

_Now then, please enjoy! :) _

* * *

_**Thunder **_

**Chapter One: Embers**

_**Franziska **_

**_Defense Attorney Phoenix Wright stripped of his attorney's badge for presenting forged evidence. _**

It was all over the news. Phoenix Wright, the man who took down my Papa. The man who changed Miles. Changed…

And now he's… he's…

I grip my whip as I wait for Miles to finish making our tea. He hands me my cup and sits across from me in the recliner of his lounge room at his house. I'm sitting on his couch. A coffee table between us.

"Thank you for coming, Franziska," Miles says, blowing his tea and taking a sip.

I drink a mouthful without the unnecessary blowing. It scorches my mouth and warms my throat as I swallow it.

"Well, I would have come sooner, but the news came right in the middle of an important case," I say, taking another sip and setting my tea down in the matching saucer.

"It is fine. How much do you know about the situation?" He asks, doing the same.

"The news just stated Phoenix Wright was disbarred for presenting forged evidence. I haven't had the time to fully investigate."

"Nor have I. I do know that Phoenix would never do something so stupid. Something is definitely wrong."

"Naturally. Neither you, Papa, or I would be defeated so easily by such a fool. Especially since…" I trail off, gripping my whip harder than before.

"Franziska…"

I close my eyes, shaking my head. There's no need to think of Papa. He's long gone. My entire family is gone. Except for Miles. My Kleiner Bruder.

Damn, and there I go thinking in Deutsche! I'm in America! Papa said -

Why do I care what Papa said anyway? He was wrong! Besides… he never said I couldn't _think _in Deutsche.

I jump a bit when I feel pressure on my hand. I look up to see Miles standing beside me, touching my whipping hand.

"Miles…"

"Let's focus, Franziska. We need to help Phoenix the way he helped us."

"Of course. My apologies. I was…"

_Stupid! Why do I have to keep thinking…? _

"It's alright. I'm here if you need to talk."

I smile as Miles returns to his seat. Miles has always helped me. More than I could ever help him. I didn't deserve it. Still, don't.

"Alright, so we know that the fool didn't do it, so how do we go about proving that? We both weren't present during the case. Have you heard from Phoenix Wright at all?"

Miles takes another sip of his tea, holding the saucer and cup. "I haven't heard from Wright since before that case. I have tried countless times to contact him but to no avail."

I take a few sips of my tea before placing it down. "And I assume his other foolish friends have as well?"

Miles gives me a look. "Yes. I even asked if Iris could contact him from prison."

"Well, I hope you paid for that, Miles Edgeworth. That poor woman's been through enough," I say, whacking my whip across the floor.

"Of course, and please refrain from hitting my floor. Gumshoe just polished them."

I arch a brow, curling my whip. "Scruffy…polishes the floors in your house…?"

Miles waves me off. "He begged me to do it."

"I… I see…"

_Scruffy, what in the…? _

"Anyway, shall we get back on topic?"

"I'm not the one who got off-topic this time, Miles Edgeworth," I smirk.

"Still a Sass Queen," he teases.

"Miles Edgeworth! Focus!" I exclaim, whacking my whip across the floor. My eyes widen. "Sorry…"

"It's okay. Now then, I'd like to hear your thoughts on this matter."

"The fact you fools can't contact another fool? Hmm. Well, it seems Phoenix Wright doesn't want to talk to anyone. It could be possible he doesn't even have his phone-"

"_Objection! _Phoenix's phone goes to voicemail with his voice message. If he did not have a phone, it would not ring and would instead say "the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service," Miles says, pointing at me.

I chuckle. "Okay, fair point. So we can rule that out at least. So he must be ignoring everyone."

"I thought the same thing. But _why_ is the question? I suppose it's because of the incident. I just wish he'd let us help him."

"You know how that foolish fool is. He thinks he's less than we are and wants to solve everything by himself. It's clear someone needs to go over there and knock some sense into him. Ignoring everyone isn't going to solve anything. You'll be too nice so -"

"And what of the others?"

"Well, Iris is obvious. Larry Butz will only speak of himself. Maya Fey may be too busy with being the Master of Kurain, and she isn't an expert on the law. Scruffy will be too nice and start cleaning his house. Of course, that probably would help him feel better…"

"So in short, you're saying you need to go to knock some sense into Phoenix? Do you not think that could cause more harm than good?"

"Well, I wasn't actually going to whip him. I have to assess the situation first. I don't whip dead horses."

"I know, Franziska."

I stand up, finishing my tea in a single gulp. "I shall be back to update you on the situation."

"Thank you. I could go if you'd like."

"I think it's best if I go alone. We wouldn't want to overwhelm him."

"Right, of course," Miles says, finishing his off and taking my cup and saucer.

We go into the kitchen. Miles rinses the dishes and places them in the dishwasher.

"I shall be back, Miles Edgeworth."

"And I shall be waiting, Franziska von Karma."

* * *

I climb several flights of stairs and reach the twelve floor of Phoenix Wright's apartment. 1202. I could have easily taken the elevator, but growing up with Miles and his fear of elevators, I have grown accustomed to taking the stairs or the escalator when available.

The apartment building itself instead anything to brag about, but it's certainly not the worst I've ever seen.

I knock sharply on the door, whip curled at my side. I promised Miles I wouldn't do anything too crazy, after all.

The door opens, but no one is there. Strange. Is the door so weak that a simple knock could cause it to open? Surely, Phoenix Wright would…

"Umm, Ms. Lady? Are you going to answer me or not?"

I look around. Who is that talking?

"Down. You can look down can't you?"

"Of course I can." I scoff. Who the hells thinks they can speak to me, Franziska von Karma like-

I look down and see a small child. A girl. She's wearing strange clothing. A little black button-up dress, red cape, and a red top hat. Did I just knock on a Ring Leader's door of a circus? No, that can't be right. The only circus that ever even comes to this town is Berry Big and that would certainly be more decorative. Besides, I would have heard about a little girl joining. Regina Berry contacts me often.

The little girl puts her hands on her hips. "Look, Lady, if you're just going to stand there, can you do it elsewhere? Daddy's got a bad cold and I'm trying to keep the house comfortable for him. You're letting all the air out that I've gathered."

"My apologies. I seem to have the wrong apartment number." I say, curtsying.

But that can't be right. I even double-checked with Miles…

"Who are you looking for? I can help you with that."

"Phoenix Wright."

"You've come to the right place. Daddy's here."

"Daddy? I don't think you understand. I'm looking for Phoe-"

"Yes, I _know_. That's my daddy."

I blink. "What…?"

"Just come in, lady."

She turns and we both enter the apartment.

"Sit." The little girl points to the half-broken, dusty couch.

I carefully sit myself down. She jumps on it and nearly sends me flying onto the floor. I grip the arm to steady myself.

"Okay, Ms. Lady, talk. Child Protective Services isn't supposed to come out this soon. So what are you doing here and what do you want with Daddy?"

"I'm no such person. I am a prosecutor."

"Prosecutor hm?" The little girl muses, rubbing her chin with her white-gloved hands. "Wait! You're one of those people who took Daddy's badge! You won't take anything else!" she growls, glaring at me.

"No, no. You're not understanding. I'm not here to _take _anything from your… Daddy…" I say. I stand up. "My name is Franziska von Karma, the prodigy prosecutor." I introduce myself with a curtsey.

I don't bother to sit back down again.

"Strange name you have there, Lady. I'm Trucy Wright. Magician in training."

"It's Deutsche or German as you Americans call it."

"Oh, you're the crazy whip lady."

Crazy whip lady? What has Phoenix Wright been telling this child? I shake it off. It matters not. I need to know what is going on here.

"You said you're a magician?"

"_In training._ Daddy was a famous magician."

"Phoenix Wright does-"

"No! No!" she exclaims clapping her hands together. "My _real _Daddy! Zac Gramarye!"

"Ah, so you're his daughter then? How did you end up with Phoenix Wright?"

"'Cause Daddy said I could trust Daddy so I let Daddy adopt me."

_There are too many daddies!_

"I see. I'm surprised this country let him."

"Why? Daddy is a good person. He's just sad and gets sick a lot is all. But I'm helping out."

"Helping out… how? How old are you?"

"Eight. Cause I do shows at coffee shops and venues."

"I see."

I can't believe Phoenix Wright is making this poor girl work! I grip my whip. _Miles, I don't think I can keep my promise._

"Daddy begged me not to do it, but I love performing and we need money. He's going to run out soon."

"All the fool has to do is contact his friends. We'd be glad to lend him a hand or two."

"Daddy doesn't want help."

"I see. And he's told you this?"

"No. I just can tell."

I suppose it's pretty obvious he wouldn't. This child seems pretty perceptive.

"Where is your daddy right now?"

"He's-"

"Trucy," a groggy voice says. Trucy and I look to see Phoenix Wright, in half-torn blue pyjamas standing in the doorway of his bedroom. He rubs his eyes, a glass bottle in hand. My eyes narrow. "I told you to practice your act quietly. I've got a terrible migraine."

"Sorry, Daddy. I'm not practicing magic though. Franzeekah came over."

"Franzee…?" Phoenix removes his hand from his eyes and drops the bottle. It shatters, purple liquid sucked up into the saggy carpet at his bare feet. Glass shards lay on top.

"Daddy!" Trucy exclaims, jumping up and running over to her "father".

"Trucy…"

"Go back into the room. I got this, Daddy."

"You shouldn't mess with glass. I'll pick it up-"

Trucy puts her hands on her hips. "That's what you said last time, Daddy! Now, shoo! Shoo!" She says, waving a hand.

Phoenix Wright doesn't even argue further. He just turns and shuts the door.

I follow Trucy to the kitchen. She collects the broom, dustpan, and hands them to me. "Hold this. I have to fill up a pot of hot water and some soap."

I take the items and watch her fill up a small pot with hot water and pour some liquid soap in. She throws a cloth in and we head back into the living area right in front of Phoenix Wright's room.

Trucy takes the broom from me and carefully begins sweeping up the mess.

"It's a good thing you're wearing boots or you'd be cut."

"Oh, I have a show in a few hours. Plus it's always good to wear some sort of foot protection around here. Daddy drops things a lot."

"I see. How long has this been going on?"

Trucy stops, looking up at the ceiling fan slowly moving. "Probably ever since I moved in? It's hard to say," she says, returning to her work. "All I know is that Daddy's phone gets blown up, but he doesn't let me answer it. It died the other day though."

"I assume he just forgot to charge it."

"Yeah. I put it on the charger in the kitchen though. He didn't notice though, so don't tell him."

"I… I wasn't planning on it…" I say. "Should I get the vacuum cleaner? That may be easier to get off the carpet."

"It doesn't work."

"Doesn't work? Why not?"

"I'm a magician in training, not a vacuum mechanic in training," she scoffs. "Hold the dustpan? I'm ready to sweep these shards up."

I bend down, doing as she asked. She quickly sweeps the shards up and I take them into the kitchen, throwing them away in a small trashcan I find under the sink and put the broom and dustpan together, putting them in the pantry where the other cleaning supplies are located then return.

Trucy is already on her knees scrubbing the stains.

"I can do that, Trucy."

"No, I got it. I'm almost done anyway."

"If you're sure…"

This child is very independent. She certainly cares a lot about Phoenix Wright. And he seems to care a great deal about her as well. He didn't even acknowledge my existence.

Well, unless you count dropping a glass bottle as acknowledgment.

Clearly, he does not want me here. So then why doesn't he just tell me to get out? Not that I would, but it would be better than this weird silent treatment he's giving me.

"You're here to help Daddy, aren't you?" Trucy asks.

I look down. Everything is cleaned up and put away.

"I… well, he means a lot to Miles…"

"Oh, you mean the fluffy tie prosecutor?"

"Fluffy tie… prosecutor?"

"Yeah! Daddy told me about all of his friends. He said Miles wears a cravat. I asked him what that was and he showed me a picture. It looks like a fluffy tie to me."

Ï can't help but chuckle. I'll have to tease my little brother later about his "fluffy tie".

"Trucy, do you mind if I talk to you about your daddy?"

"Umm sure. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water is fine."

"Good cause that's all we have."

I smile as she gets the water for us and sets it on the small coffee table. Why did she even bother asking? I chuckle to myself, shaking my head.

"You shouldn't stand there the entire time. Come sit. I promise I won't jump on the couch and scare you."

"Well, alright," I say, easing myself onto the couch.

"Now then, it all began like this…"

* * *

_**Miles **_

"Report," I say, cutting my chicken up.

"Miles Edgeworth, I do not take orders from my little brother!" Franziska says, tapping her whip against her thigh.

"Yes you do, Sass Queen."

"Nein!"

I chuckle. "Eat your dinner before it gets cold."

She takes a sip of her wine. "He's in bad shape, Miles. Worse than we could imagine."

I close my eyes, chewing on a piece of chicken. "Explain. I need more details."

"Well, for one, his furniture is horrendous. His apartment needs severe cleaning. Surprisingly it's cleaner than expected. And why didn't you tell me he had a daughter, Miles Edgeworth!"

My eyes shoot open. Whether from the crack of the whip or the question, I cannot say.

"A daughter? I do not know what you refer to."

"Trucy Wright. Apparently, our little friend adopted the daughter of the defendant in that case. How are you not aware of this?"

"How are you not?"

I suppose it was stupid on both of our parts that we didn't look into anything beyond the case. Both of us either too busy with cases of our own or worrying about Phoenix.

"Really, I'm surprised your country let Phoenix Wright become her father. It's clear that he isn't fit to be her father. She seems to take care of him more than he takes care of her."

"Don't call anyone on him. I'm sure there's a reason he adopted her."

"Well, he could tell me instead of ignoring me."

"Ignoring you?"

"Yes!" Franziska exclaims, eating some mashed potatoes. "He only came out of his room because he thought Trucy was doing her magic act-"

"Magic act?"

"Yes, she's some kind of magician," my sister says, waving me off. "She said she had some sort of show tonight. I dropped her off."

"How sweet of you," I smirk.

"Don't make me whip you, Little Brother."

I chuckle, continuing to eat my food. "Continue."

"Anyway, as I was saying, Phoenix Wright only came out of his room because Trucy was "being too loud". He broke his bottle when he saw me. He never acknowledged me with words, however."

"Bottle of what?"

"Some alcohol? How should I know? Trucy cleaned it up and your friend went to pout. Trucy said he had a cold."

"Cold, huh? Why am I not surprised."

"Because he's a fool," Franziska says, sipping her wine. "Still, this looks bad."

"Yes. CPS won't like the conditions."

"Well, I don't like them and I'm not CPS."

I smile slightly. When it comes to adopted children, Franziska's always had a soft spot for them and their well-being. I suppose it has to do with the fact I was adopted and brought into her life.

"Then we need to remedy the situation before they take Trucy away from Wright. I shall look into when they're scheduled to come."

"I think that's wise, Little Brother. Surely, Phoenix Wright knows when that'll occur. Of course, asking him will be of no use."

"Agreed. Is there anything else you wish to report?"

"Trucy is a very intelligent little girl. Though, I highly doubt she understands completely what has happened to her new "daddy". She also mentioned something about "gathering air", but I didn't question it."

"Probably a trick?"

"To make Phoenix Wright feel better? She'd do something like that. We need a plan, Miles Edgeworth. Do you have one?"

"Hm. The first thing to do, as I said before, is to find out when CPS is coming out then we need to read up fully on that case."

"That sounds like a plan. But you're forgetting something important, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska exclaims, slapping her whip on the table.

And now she's going to break my table. Gumshoe will be sad when he sees the scratches.

"And what is that?"

"Phoenix Wright, of course! We have to make him talk!"

I frown. I can't exactly _make _him talk. Still, Franziska's right. We need to get him talking so we can help him. If he expects to keep this child then he'll have to get a job.

"Yes, of course, Big Sister. How about you take care of that? Trucy seems to trust you enough."

"Well, you haven't really tried, but it seems so. Speaking of her, she knows of you. Knows of all of us, actually."

"Oh?"

"She refers to you as the prosecutor with the "fluffy tie"."

I nearly choke on my food. I grab my wine, taking a gulp and clearing my throat. "Fluffy tie?"

"Yes, it seems your cravat is a fluffy tie, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska teases.

(I never get a break.)

"I see… well," I say, wiping my face. "I could go over there if you'd like me to, but perhaps one of us at a time would be best."

"Hmm. Maybe. We wouldn't want to upset him in such a fragile state after all."

"Indeed. Which means you shouldn't try to go over there every day."

"Who has time for that? I want to find out what happened, in that case, to make that fool lose that sunflower of his."

"I could use your help on that. How long can you stay here?"

Franziska smirks, standing up. "As long as I wish, Miles Edgeworth."

I stand up as well, shaking my head. She hasn't changed one bit.

* * *

**_Preview _**

**_Gumshoe _**

_"Umm... Ms. von Karma?" I say carefully as we descend. "You never told me…"_

_"Quiet, Scruffy! You have ruined my perfect plan."_


	2. Chapter Two: Climb

_I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed thus far. Your praises and critics mean the world to me. I have made some additions to the **Warnings! **down below, and if I feel the need to do so, I will keep adding them in. I apologize that they weren't all in the first chapter, but such things happen. _

_I have also changed some pairings as I have other ideas I'd like to explore. As I mentioned in my long list of how I like to do things, no one will be together until **everyone is of age **in accordance to California legality of sexual consent, which happens to be 18. Some new pairings have also been added in. If anyone has any suggestions on people that are **not mentioned **below (for example, Trucy!) then please, feel free to let me know! I'm not changing pairings that already exist below (unless I feel like I should). Also, as I've said before in the first chapter, there will be no incest! I want pairings with thought. I refuse to just throw people together. Though, I suppose, some of my pairings **are **a bit weird, eh? But, not to worry, I have plenty of reasons for my choices (even if some are not OTPs like I've mentioned before)._

_I have also added a **"Translation" **section between the ending AN (if there are any) and the **"Preview"** section. Unfortunately, as much as I would **love** to be fluent in multiple languages, I'm not. Thus, I must rely on "Google Translate", so I apologize in advance for the weird translations, and I deeply appreciate all translation corrections, which I will make, if need be, in due course. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun! _

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story! _

**_A special__ thanks_**_ to **JordanPhoenix **for betaing and giving your thoughts on the story thus far! _

**_Pairings: _**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena _

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura _

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on. _**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Climb**

_**Phoenix**_

I wake up to the smell of hot soup steam filling my nostrils. I open my eyes slowly and rub them as I sit up. Trucy, my daughter, has placed a bowl of vegetable soup and a glass of water on the small wobbly wooden table at my bedside.

"Hi, Daddy! How are you?"

I cover my mouth, stifling a yawn. "What time is it?"

"7 a.m.!"

I look at the soup. Steam swirling into the air. "Why are you up this early making soup?"

_I was under the impression people ate eggs or cereal for breakfast. Perhaps she just craved soup. Then again, it's not as if I really have any breakfasty things to eat. But soup?_

Trucy puts her hands on her hips. "Because you haven't eaten anything since 12 pm yesterday and I wanted to get some food into you. Soup will help with that cold of yours. It's hot and will loosen all that gunk in your throat." she says, putting a half-stained red washcloth in my lap. "Now eat the soup before it gets cold, Daddy."

I smile a bit, carefully taking the bowl and placing it into my lap. I stir it then spoon it, placing it into my mouth, and eating it.

I can feel Trucy's eyes on me. She always watches me as I eat. Sometimes, I simply don't have an appetite. My little girl has to make me eat. Honestly, I'd be dead without her. I know that I won't be able to keep her if I keep this up though. Child Protective Services will come out before too much longer. If they see the conditions…

And yet, I can't seem to care. I care about Trucy, but…

_Trucy…_

She's the light in this dark world of mine. My life… my life is… is…

_"I knew you couldn't resist."_

_"Resist what? Presenting solid evidence?"_

What is this prosecutor on about? Ever since I started this trial with him, he's been obnoxious and, honestly, just downright rude to me. But why? I don't even know the man.

_Klavier Gavin smirks. "Your Honour, I'd like to stop the cross-examination and call upon a new witness."_

_The Judge looks at Gavin in confusion. I, too, give him a questioning look. What could he possibly be up to?_

_"Is there a reason, Prosecutor Gavin? We must keep this trial going. A lot is on the line."_

_"And that is exactly why I must call this witness. Now, Herr Judge."_

_"Very well."_

(It happened so fast. One moment I was a defense attorney, and the next, I wasn't. All because… all because…!)

_"No. I made that. That is my work. I always put a special mark on my work."_

_No! This… this can't be…! How did… how did this…?_

_"Mr. Wright, you have presented illegal evidence to my court. I cannot allow you to continue in this case."_

**_Why… why did this…?_**

"Daddy?"

I look over to see Trucy sitting beside me, rubbing my back. I look down at my soup and slowly begin eating it. It has no taste. No ability to cure my sickness.

"It's going to be okay, Daddy. You'll see."

Will it really be okay? I want to believe that. I know that sitting here isn't going to solve anything, but I just can't seem to care enough to get out there. I know I have to. I have to find the truth and yet… what if… what if all those other cases…

_No wonder Franziska hates me._

Trucy continues rubbing my back. "I hope Franzeekah comes over soon. I haven't seen her in like a week."

It's been that long since the German Prodigy Prosecutor came over here? It feels like only yesterday. Or perhaps a month. Time seems to blend together.

"Her name is Franziska, and you shouldn't open the door without asking me first."

"Well, Daddy, you would have said "don't open it", and it could have been CPS or someone like that. Besides, you were asleep and asked me not to bother you."

"... fair point." I mutter. I grab the glass, taking a swallow of the water. "Did you want any?"

Trucy shakes her head. "I got some right here, Daddy," she says, pointing to her own glass.

I nod and set it back down. "I still don't want you opening the door. It could be dangerous. People could be…" I trail off.

"If it makes you feel any better I won't, but Franzeekah's gonna come back over, so I'll let her in. And your other friends too, if they come over. Oh and the police, CPS, anyone like that."

_Let's just hope anyone after me isn't going to dress up like that._

"I'd rather not have anyone come over, but I suppose it can't be helped," I sigh.

"It'll be good for you, Daddy. Your friends really care about you. You shouldn't hide. How can you get better if you're always in this room drinking grape juice and getting colds all the time?"

I set my half-eaten bowl to the side. Trucy doesn't realize the truth. She thinks I merely have a cold, but…

"If you wish to see Franziska or any of my other friends, then I wouldn't mind that."

"Well, that could be fun, but Franzeekah came over to see you, not me. She didn't even know I existed! Apparently, she doesn't know how to look down. A strange woman she is!"

I can't help but chuckle. This child really does light up the darkness that is my crumbling life. I want her to always be here. I don't want her to leave my side. And yet, Trucy spending time with others would give me time to be alone here for a bit. Too much light can be a bad thing after all.

* * *

_**Gumshoe**_

I hum happily as I rub a cloth over Mr. Edgeworth's office desk for the fifteenth time. Everything that belongs on his desk is neatly placed on the windowsill. I know I don't need to do this, but I'll gladly do anything for Mr. Edgeworth. He works so hard and tirelessly.

It's the least I can do for him. Especially since he's one of the main reasons I was able to become Chief Detective! I mean I haven't been it for long, but the last Chief Detective, Chief Detective Blu was so kind to me! I mean I know I made a lot of mistakes, but he and Mr. Edgeworth believed in me. I was able to prove myself, and upon Chief Detective Blu's retirement, he chose me as his successor!

(Especially since we worked on the Blue Badger's design and dance together! That was sooo much fun! It's become the precinct's mascot! _Whoooop!_)

I jump when the door is swung open and a crack on the floor is heard. Good thing I haven't done the floor yet!

"Scruffy!"

"Y-yes ma'am?" I stammer, looking up to see Ms. von Karma standing in the doorway, whip in hand.

"Come with me, Scruffy."

"But ma'am, today is my day off and I'm not done-"

_Not that there isn't anything for me to do, but apparently, I've been "working too hard" and "need a break" according to all the policemen and other detectives. It's so nice I'm cared about so much! It makes a guy feel warm inside!_

"It's not work-related… exactly…" she says uneasily.

Something in her eyes. What could have happened? I hope she's okay.

"Well, let's get going, Scruffy!" she exclaims, slapping her whip.

I jump and rush over to her. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Sir, I have the elevator set to take us down, sir, " I say, standing beside the elevator.

Ms. von Karma looks over her shoulder, hand on the doorknob of the door leading to the staircase. "If you wish to take the elevator, be my guest. I will be taking the stairs, Scruffy."

"Well, okay, but where are we going exactly?"

"Scruffy!" Ms. von Karma snaps. "You set the elevator up, not knowing where to set it to-"

**_Beep!_**

The elevator doors open and I walk in. "Sir, what number-?"

Ms. von Karma growls as she enters the elevator. She pushes the number "1" with attitude and glares at the door as it closes.

"Umm... Ms. von Karma?" I say carefully as we descend. "You never told me…"

"Quiet, Scruffy. You have ruined my perfect plan."

"Perfect plan? You act as if we are in court, Ms. von Karma, sir."

"Hm. The destination is like court, Scruffy. The stairs are more of a challenge."

"How so? I mean it just takes far too long in my eyes."

Ms. von Karma crosses her arms. "Says the man who cleans my little brother's office and house with ridiculous conviction." she scoffs. "Taking stairs at least serves a purpose."

"Oh, well, umm I guess so."

_Cleaning does too. I have to make sure Mr. Edgeworth's office and house are sparkling clean!_

Honestly, I'm not sure when I started cleaning his house. Oh, wait! I do! It was when his maid was on leave for maternity reasons and he asked me to clean and it just kinda stuck. I hope he'll let me continue even after the maid comes back.

"Scruffy!"

I jump. "Y-yes ma'am?"

"Get out of the elevator. We're here."

I walk out of the elevator. Mr. Edgeworth stands several feet away from the elevators, arms crossed with a finger tapping his arm. A big folder stuffed under his arm.

We walk up to him.

"I'm surprised you took the elevator, Franziska. I thought the elevator wasn't perfect." Mr. Edgeworth smirks.

"Quiet, Miles Edgeworth! It was that Scruffy fool who made me!" she exclaims, slapping her whip.

I jump as it hits my foot. "**OW**!"

"Sure, Sass Queen." Mr. Edgworth smirks wider.

I don't really get the nickname.

"Miles Edgeworth!"

Mr. Edgeworth chuckles then gets serious. "Let's go."

I follow the two prosecutors. We reach the room, 0101. Ms. von Karma opens the door and we walk in. Her room is pretty tidy, but it could seriously use some deep cleaning. I know! I'll clean this one too!

"Umm, Ms. von Karma sir?"

"What is it, Scruffy?" she asks as we make our way inside. She closes and locks the door.

"Well, I was wondering if I could clean your office. I know you're not here very much, so that's why it's so dusty," I say, coughing a bit. "But I figured…"

She sighs, taking a seat behind her desk. "If it means that much to you, Scruffy, I see no problem with it. I will constipate for the cleaning in your pay."

"You don't-"

She quickly pulls out a paper and writes something down then files it away in her desk.

"We should have a seat, Gumshoe. This will take a while," Mr. Edgeworth says, sitting down on the couch.

I look at it. It looks so comfortable! It's blue with soft matching pillows with these cute little black tassels!

"But sir, I can't-"

I feel a jerk on my arm. I gasp as my butt hits softness.

"Sit, Scruffy." Ms. von Karma says, letting go of my hand.

When did she…?

She backs away and crosses her arms, leaning against her desk. "Now then, Scruffy, we have some questions for you."

"Questions? About what?" I ask, looking at both of the prosecutors. I hope my pay won't be reduced. Perhaps I did something wrong? Yeah, that's probably it. It's always that after all…

"About the case where Phoenix Wright was stripped of his attorney's badge," Mr. Edgeworth says.

"Oh. You wanna know about that case, sirs? What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything, Scruffy. So start talking."

"Well, umm... Okay…" I say, scratching the back of my head. "I'm pretty sure you guys have already read everything, but it was like this…"

"What foolishness!" Ms. von Karma hisses, hitting her whip against the floor.

"Well, that certainly makes the defendant looks suspicious."

"Yes, sir. I was thinking the same thing, but it makes you wonder why he just left that poor little girl behind. And what about Mr. Wright? I haven't seen him since that fateful day. I hope he's okay…"

"He's…" Ms. von Karma trails off, gripping her whip.

Mr. Edgeworth looks away, closing his eyes.

I suppose they went to see him. I can't blame Mr. Wright for not wanting to see me. I wouldn't do much anyway. Maybe he'll let me clean his house?

"You mentioned a little girl. Do you know of her whereabouts?" Mr. Edgeworth asks.

I look at him. He's staring at me with a blaze of knowledge. Like he knows something.

"Umm.. well, I saw her a few weeks ago-"

"Where?" Ms. von Karma demands. "Tell us, now, Scruffy!" she cracks her whip.

I whimper, pressing my back against the couch.

Mr. Edgeworth must have given his "sister" some sort of look because she looks at me sadly and then tucks her whip into a coil.

"Sorry, Scruffy. Please tell us where you saw her."

"It was at a little outside stage area type thing. It was super cool! She put on a magic act with giant panties, sir."

"Giant panties…?" Mr. Edgeworth asks, coughing a bit and blushing slightly.

Ms. von Karma looks uneasy as well. "Dare I even ask…?"

"I don't know, sirs. I just know she pulls crazy stuff out of them!"

"I… see…" they both say, clearing their throats.

"Anyway, shall we get back on topic?" Mr. Edgeworth asks.

We nod.

"Scruffy, I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Y-yes?"

"Is there a reason why you didn't check into this little girl's background? Do you realize who this little girl is?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Umm. No, not really, sir."

Ms. von Karma sighs irritatedly. She grabs Mr. Edgeworth's organizer, flipping through it, and some paper into my hand.

I take it, staring at it. A picture of the little girl? My eyes widen. Wait is she...?

"The little girl is Trucy Engimar...? Wow! I mean she's doing so well by herself! I mean she has a job and everything! I mean I didn't get my first job until-"

"She's not raising herself, Detective. Someone took her in."

My eyebrows wiggle as I stare up. "But sir, who would take her in? I thought she had to go into an orphanage. I mean... I had Meekins search her family history, and I was thinking, since you know I got a raise and promotion after the Magnifi case, I could take her in."

Mr. Edgeworth puts his finger near his temple, smirking. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Detective."

"Huh? And what not, sir? Are you adopting her?" I ask, eyebrow arched.

"No, Scruffy-"

"Well, it must be you, sir! Aww! I knew you had a big heart. I think it'd be good for you- **OW**!"

Ms. von Karma brandishes her whip. "No, Scruffy! I didn't adopt her either! Phoenix Wright did!"

"Or rather, he's in the process of," Mr. Edgeworth says, crossing his arms, and tapping a finger against one.

"R-really? Wow! I mean him taking care of a kid? Especially after losing his badge! I mean that's some dedication! But wait... why didn't I see him at the vendor that day? I mean..."

"Doubtful he even came out," Ms. von Karma says. "Still, we know that the girl is in his care now. Naturally, that is a big problem in his condition."

"Condition? I don't understand."

"I haven't been over there myself, but from what I've heard from Franziska, Phoenix isn't taking care of Trucy the way she ought to be."

Ms. von Karma scoffs. "He's not even taking care of himself, that fool. It's clear he's getting drunk."

"That's really bad sirs! What if he goes crazy and hurts little Trucy pal? You know how drunk people are!" I exclaim, jumping up.

"Please sit down and calm yourself, Detective," Mr. Edgeworth says. "We can't jump to conclusions like that."

I do as he says. "Well, true, but we can't rule it out either."

"I didn't see any signs of abuse. Neglect, yes. Not abuse. She seems to admire her new "daddy" and is very protective of him. Of course, one could argue that it is a sign of abuse where the child feels they must protect their abuser by putting them on a pedestal, but we all know that Phoenix Wright would be the one attacked by the fly."

"Too true," Mr. Edgeworth smirks. "In that regard, we can rule out that."

"Naturally, Miles Edgeworth," Ms. von Karma smirks. "Now then, we have to do something about this situation. CPS won't like the conditions."

"What can we do?"

"Well, Miles and I have discussed that we need to dig deeper into the case."

"The case that took Mr. Wright's badge?"

"Naturally, Scruffy. What case would I be referring to?"

Well, you never know with her…

"So what would you like me to do, sirs?" I ask instead.

"I need you to look into the evidence of the case. There has to be something we've overlooked. I have a feeling that Mr. Engimar is, indeed, innocent."

"Wait; weren't we just trying to see why Phoenix Wright lost his badge, sir?"

"That is our main goal, yes, but we need to solve the case as well. Wright would want it."

"Oh, I see. I'll get right on it!"

"Not yet, Scruffy. Don't you have an office or two to clean?" Ms. von Karma smirks.

"Oh right!"

"Besides, we're not quite done here," Mr. Edgeworth says, opening his giant organizer as he likes to call it. "The evidence we need to look into is the forged piece."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can contact the guy who made it…"

"You leave that to us, Scruffy. All you need to do is go over all the evidence to make sure there aren't other pieces that were forged and get more analysis on the forged piece."

"Alright sirs. And what about that prosecutor?"

"Klavier Gavin? I will question him at length upon his return," Mr. Edgeworth says.

_Yeah, that guy kinda just vanished. I wonder where he went? I hope he comes back soon! He better not have set my pal up! _

"I find it odd that he knew about the forged evidence and even had a witness prepared in advance to prove it was indeed false." Ms. von Karma says, walking over to us and sitting on the arm of the chair. She peers over Mr. Edgeworth's arm as he flips through the organizer.

"Yes, that is odd…" he muses.

"Oh! I got it, sirs!"

"Oh?"

"Well, what if he was the one who had the evidence and somehow gave it to Mr. Wright?"

"Your theory does make sense, Detective; however, you are sadly mistaken. Klavier Gavin isn't the type to do anything like that."

"How do you know, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He closes the organizer and stands up. "Because I've met him, and I can say without fail, he would not cheat in such a way."

"Miles!"

"What is it, Franziska?"

"Give me your organizer. I want to check something."

Mr. Edgeworth gives her a confused look then hands it to her.

She takes it and quickly flips through the pages. She reaches a certain page and points. "Look here."

Mr. Edgeworth and I look at what she's pointing at.

Defense Attorney Kristoph Gavin for Defendant Shadi Engimar Zac Gramarye 

Change of attorney filed and approved April 18th, 2019 to Phoenix Wright. 

"W-what?!"

"How could that be?"

"It's even more clear that Phoenix Wright did not forge that evidence. I will look into this Kristoph Gavin-"

"Hey, sirs! I just realized there's Klavier Gavin and Kristoph Gavin!"

"Yes? Your point being, Scruffy?"

"Well, do you think they're in some sort of court club together?"

"Court club, Scruffy?"

"Yes, sir. I think it'd be cool if they were. I mean they have the same last name so-"

"So you automatically assume they're in a club instead of assuming they're related?"

"Well, you never know these days. After all, pianos come out of magic panties and Mr. Wright has a daughter, so…"

"...fair point, Scruffy."

"Unfortunately… fortunately," Mr. Edgeworth says, "corrects" himself. "Kristoph is the older brother of Klavier."

"Really sir? Isn't Klavier a German name, sir?"

"Yes, it is."

"How did you know that, Scruffy?"

"Oh, well, I've been learning German, sir."

"Really now, Scruffy?"

"Yes, but I haven't gotten far. I just saw that Klavier was piano in German. Kinda a weird name. Especially since his brother doesn't have a German name."

"We shouldn't question the man's name. We have other pressing questions for him, however."

"Right, sir! I shall clean your offices and then tomorrow, I'll hit the road!"

"Very well."

"I'll go check on Phoenix Wright and Trucy. It's been a while since I've seen them."

"Can I go too, sir?"

"No, Scruffy. Miles and I agreed it would be best if we went one at a time and eased the foolish fool out of his box."

"Oh okay. Well, if you need me, I'm here, sir!"

"Thank you, Scruffy."

We depart and I run up the stairs to Mr. Edgeworth's office. Huffing and puffing, I begin cleaning again. Ms. von Karma was right about the stairs, it is a challenge worthy of the court!

* * *

_I like the idea of Gumshoe slowly going up the ladder to becoming Chief of Police. So I figured he could be Chief Detective during this arc of this story. He took the job of the guy you invited "Blue Badger", (but I'm sure y'all got that, yes?) _

_Also, remember, if you're in the same-or similar-career as someone with your last name you're not related, you're in a special club together, according to our lovable Scruffy! Haha! :D _

* * *

**_Translations: _**

**_German: _**

**_English: _**

**_Japanese: _**

**_English: _**

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Franziska _**

_I hold the bottle by the neck, swinging it back and forth with a smirk. "Oh, this? I just thought I'd practice my whipping skills. It's quite fun to grab things with it. It's like an extra limb."_

_"You've had your fun. Now, please, give it back."_

_I look into his eyes. "Make me."_

_He looks at me for a while then removes a cushion on the couch. What the hell is he…?_

_My eyes widen when he takes _another bottle out_! What the actual fuck?!_


	3. Chapter Three: Roped

_I apologize for taking so long to update. As I said before, I can't promise swift updates like I used to back in the 1800s. I've been trying to find a job and find my own place to live. I have an interview on Wednesday to work at UPS as a "driver helper". Not exactly sure what that entails, but probably something back-breaking. I've also **finally** got my real license (I had to get them updated & I had temp license) so now I can do things like UBER, for example. So when I actually **do **start working, there may be even more of a delay in updates, but I'll try my best to update or Pippa will update for me when she has time as well. _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun! _

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story! _

**_A special__ thanks_**_ to **JordanPhoenix **for betaing and giving your thoughts on the story thus far! _

**_Pairings: _**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena _

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura _

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on. _**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Roped**

_**Franziska**_

After dropping Trucy off at her new job at the "Wonder Bar", a place I thoroughly researched, I head back to Phoenix's apartment. I don't even bother to knock. I know he won't answer, and he knows it is me.

It's been like this for the past three months. While I can't come over every day, I come over as much as I'd like. I keep Miles updated on Phoenix's progress.

Which, honestly, isn't much.

I find him on the half-broken couch, thick blankets wrapped around his thining body with newspaper clippings scattered about on the table before him.

I take a quick glance and frown.

_**Phoenix Wright or Phoenix Wrong? **_

_**Ace Attorney turned Ace Fraud! **_

And so many others. I snatch them up and crumble them up. He doesn't look at me. He never does. He never acknowledges that I'm here. Never speaks to me. Well, enough is enough!

I open my mouth to speak, but I spot a newspaper clipping on the floor. I sigh, picking it up. No doubt it'll say something like "Phoenix Wright: Shame Attorney" or something of the like.

_**Jobs for Immediate Hire in the Los Angeles Area! **_

I blink, staring at the paper then look at the man who's staring at who knows what. I place the crumbled ball on the table then take my whip out of my holster and slap it against the floor. Not long ago, that would have made the man sitting before me jump. Now it doesn't so much as gather a reaction out of him!

"Phoenix Wright!"

Nothing.

I absolutely hate this!

"Listen, you foolish fool of a man, it's clear that you know what everyone else knows: sitting on your ass will get you nowhere! You have a daughter you need to take care of. Miles and I can only do so much. You're lucky Scruffy doesn't ask for payment to clean your filthy apartment and your daughter was actually taught to pick up after herself!"

No reaction. No movement. Nothing.

"CPS will be back out here at the end of the month. I'm sure you're aware of that since I marked it on a personal calendar I bought for you. It was a part of their agreement Miles was able to arrange with them."

I sigh. I wished he'd just say something!_ Anything dammit!_

"But, it seems all hope isn't lost for you, foolish fool," I smirk, slapping the job article in front of him on the table. "It seems someone has been interested in finding a job. I can only guess who that might be. It certainly isn't Trucy! So tell me, Phoenix Wright, how are you supposed to get hired for a job when you're sitting here like some uncultured hobo and depressing yourself more with articles of nonsense?!" I exclaim, hitting my whip on the floor.

I close my eyes. "Listen, Phoenix, I know this is difficult for you, but you can't keep living like this. You have to get out there and do something!"

I grab the ball of trash and storm into the kitchen. Damn this infuriating man! Why the hell am I even doing this?!

_Because he opened your eyes; he's your little brother's best friend…_

Well, then my little brother should be dealing with this!

I toss the garbage away then return to the living room. My eyes widen then narrow when I spot a large glass bottle labeled "Sparkling Grape Juice" in his hand. Before he has a chance to even take a sip, I lash my whip. It wraps around the neck and I yank it back. I unravel my whip, put it away, and hold the bottle.

And after three months of being ignored by Phoenix Wright, he finally glares at me.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That.?!" he hisses between clenched teeth, body trembling.

I hold the bottle by the neck, swinging it back and forth with a smirk. "Oh, this? I just thought I'd practice my whipping skills. It's quite fun to grab things with it. It's like an extra limb."

"You've had your fun. Now, please, give it back."

I look into his eyes. "Make me."

He looks at me for a while then removes a cushion on the couch. What the hell is he…?

My eyes widen when he takes _another bottle out!_ What the actual fuck?!

I whip his arm. Not as hard as I normally would, mind you.

He lets go of the bottle, turning around. He glares daggers. "Do you mind?"

"Do I mind? What a stupid question, Phoenix Wright! Of_ course_, I mind!" I snap. "Now, stop drinking! You'll never get better if you wallow yourself into death!"

He looks at me then shrugs.

I set the bottle on the bookshelf behind me. A bookshelf that's full of magic books for Trucy.

"Is that what you want, Phoenix Wright?! You want to die?!"

"Why are you here?" the man mutters hallowly.

"I-"

Why_ am_ I here? I'm the one who insisted I could help this fool of a man. And yet, I can't seem to answer the question!

"Miles, Scruffy, and I agreed that I'd be the best person for the job."

"I see."

"Someone needs to whip you into shape, and it might as well be me."

"Of course since you're the one with the whip," Phoenix mutters darkly.

"I'll have you know that Miles asked that I _not_ whip you."

"And yet, you've done that twice," he scoffs, playing with the tearing ends of his blanket.

"Once," I correct. "The first time was grabbing that poison."

"I'm old enough to drink, Franziska."

"You will not drink excessively in my presence, foolish fool! Especially with a child! Who knows what kind of foolishness-"

"Where is she? She doesn't work tonight," he interrupts.

I slap my whip on the table then banish it. "Foolish fool of a foolish fool of a man who foolishly fails to learn about his daughter's whereabouts because he's nothing more than a fool who fools around like a foolish fool!" I growl. "She's at her new job!"

The ex-attorney frowns. "She didn't tell me that."

"Yes, she did! She said "bye Daddy, I'm off to my new job at the "Wonder Bar"! Maybe if you'd get your head out of the sand you'd have known that! I even dropped her off!"

"The "Wonder Bar", huh? I… I think I've heard of that place."

I play with my whip. "Yes, it's quite a good place. They specialize in entertainment. Apparently, the man in charge of the magic department saw Trucy perform at a venue and decided to hire her. Lucky for you your daughter is so talented, no?" I smirk.

"Yes… she's pretty amazing."

I slap my whip near his feet. This time, he jumps slightly. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let her do all the work! Now," I say, sitting beside the fool, "give me that paper. Let's see what jobs you found."

He picks it up off of the table and hands it to me. "Nothing much. I have no experience in anything listed here."

I scan the paper. Most of these are construction or sale associate jobs. That won't do. I continue to scan the paper.

_"Wedding Painter, Wanted!" _

"The hells is a "Wedding Painter"?" I wonder aloud.

"I assume it's someone who paints weddings for those who would like their special day remembered by art. It's something Larry would get hired for if he were in the country."

"You know he's gone? I'm surprised seeing as how you've been a mole lately."

Phoenix just shrugs.

"Why not take this job? You did art in school, yes?"

Phoenix frowns. "I haven't drawn or painted in years. I doubt I can still do it. Besides, it seems only temporary. I need a permanent job."

"It's better than nothing," I say, reading the paper again. "It says they need one by December 20th. The wedding is on Christmas Day. How unusual. Don't people usually have a spring wedding?"

"Normal people, yes."

I can't help but laugh.

"I think you should try to take this job, Phoenix Wright. I think it'll do you some good."

He sighs. "As I said, I haven't drawn in years."

"Well then, you'll just have to practice, won't you?"

"They could already have someone by the time I feel ready to send my work in."

"So? At least you did something. At least you tried. Sitting here isn't going to make it better."

He closes his eyes. "Fine… I'll… try…"

"Good boy. I'll get you some art supplies and bring them over next time I come over."

Phoenix nods.

We sit in silence for a while.

"Miles has been gathering information for your case. He has a lead, but nothing conclusive to bring to court."

"I see."

"We're not going to give up on you, fool even if you've given up on yourself. Just remember that" I say, standing up. "I know there's no point in asking you to go out even if you need it, so I'm going to order some food. I'm not that great in the kitchen."

"Wow! The perfect Franziska von Karma is awful in the kitchen?" he smirks a bit.

I hit my whip on the floor. "Nein! I'm perfect in all ways!"

"Except the kitchen," he smirks wider.

"Phoenix Wright, I'm going to get you for that!"

He laughs. It's not the same happiness as it used to be, but it's than the emptiness he's been wallowing in. I just hope he can keep his smile. I know this is far from over.

* * *

**_Athena_**

I sigh, sitting on my bed with a sketchpad on my lap. I tap the drawing pencil against the thick paper, glaring down at it. Hmm.

I got it!

I smile to myself, sketching my masterpiece!

Actually, it's not even close to a masterpiece. I have no art sense at all!

But whatever! As long as Simon likes it, who cares!

Mama said Simon would be coming over today after work. He's some sort of prosecutor. I can't remember exactly what that means. It's hard to keep up.

I finish my work and smile. "All done."

"All done with what?" a deep voice asks playfully.

I look up at Simon standing in my doorway. (Mama makes me leave my door open.)

I jump up, get tangled in the bed, and nearly fall on the floor if not for Simon's quick reaction.

"Easy there. I didn't realize I was so excited to see," he smirks, holding me by my shoulders.

I pout. "I wasn't that excited!"

He chuckles. "How are you feeling?" he asks, helping me back onto the bed and sitting on the edge. "Your mother told me you had to leave school early again."

I look down, playing with my sleeve. "Yeah. My migraines have gotten really had lately. I think it's because midterms are coming up, so everyone's so anxious."

Simon frowns. "I know it must be difficult for you, Athena, but one day, it won't be like this."

"I hate this stupid power," I mutter darkly. "I have to be in stupid summer school because of it! I want to play with Ponco, Clonco, and you!"

"Athena…"

"Everyone laughs at me because of the stupid headphones!"

Simon pulls me into his arms and rubs my back. "Children can be cruel, but you can't lose heart, little one. One day, you'll understand the gift you have been blessed with."

I grip onto his shirt, letting out a shuddering breath. I wish I was like other children! I've missed so much school! I'm so far behind! I'll be in fifth grade for the rest of my life!

At least there's Junie! She's always sick too! For a completely different reason, unfortunately. But at least she kinda gets it.

My ability… the ability to hear the emotions in people's hearts. It sounds "cool" on the surface, but it's actually stupid! I hardly get to leave the Space Center because of it!

At least I have Simon, Clonco and Ponco, Aura, and Junie when she comes over.

Simon pulls me away gently and wipes my tears with his thumb. "Dry those tears, little princess. You can't go into battle with tears. The enemy won't turn a blind eye."

I giggle. "You're so silly, Simon with your warrior stuff!"

"Samurai, but I suppose I am," he smiles.

"Yeah! I saw you and Mama showing off with your swords!"

He chuckles."I quite enjoy it."

I frown. "How can you enjoy it? Mama doesn't talk!"

"Your mother is a great teacher. She may not say a lot, but when she does, it's powerful and from the heart just like that drawing you made for me."

I blush, grabbing the sketchpad and holding it against my chest. "It's dumb. I can't-"

Simon takes it from me and looks at me, smiling. "I think it's wonderful."

I can tell by the happiness in his heart and voice that he really means it.

"You do? I just wanted to draw you something in case your case went bad today."

"Fortunately, it went well, but this does make my exhaustion much more tolerable. Thank you, Athena. You always know how to make me smile."

I smile. "You're welcome, Simon!"

"As much as I'd love to stay in here, little lass, I have to get back to katana practice. Your mother will have my head if I take a break for a minute longer! She's a slave driver!" he chuckles, standing up and kissing me on the head. "Be a good girl and get some rest. I'll come to see you before I go home, okay?"

I wrap my arms around his neck. "You promise?"

Simon wraps his arms around me. "Of course, little princess. Anything for you."

We let go and after another goodbye, Simon tears the picture out and leaves the room.

I flop back on the bed, staring up at the floating galaxy Mama had Aura put in my room. I wonder how it'd be to go to space. I hardly go to the space part. Mama and Aura work in the robotics lab. Robots are so cool! Aura and Mama made Ponco and Clonco. They're my best friends next to Junie.

"Hello, Athena, Ponco brings you your dinner!" Ponco says rolling into my room with a tray of curry over rice and some milk.

I sit up and she places the tray in my lap. "Thank you, Ponco. How are you today?"

She lifts her arms and spins. "Ponco is well! Ponco is well! How is Athena?"

"She's better," I giggle, picking up my chopsticks and digging into my food.

"Yay! Athena's better! Athena's better! She can play with Ponco!"

"Maybe after I do my homework? You can help if you'd like?"

"Okay! Ponco helps Athena then plays with her!"

"Okay! Let me finish my dinner then we'll get started!"

* * *

_**Gumshoe**_

I sit in the front row of the "Wonder Bar" for Trucy's big debut! Word must've gotten around fast because this place is pretty packed! She's going to famous one day. Not only because of her birthright, but because of how incredibly talented she is! I'm still amazed at what she can do!

The curtains open and Trucy appears on stage. The crowd cheers.

"Welcome everyone! I'm Magical Girl Trucy Wright! And this," she says, making the wooden figure pop out of nowhere! "Is my assistant, Mr. Hat!"

Although she calls herself that, legally, she's still Trucy Engimar. Apparently, Phoenix is on some "trial run" where CPS comes out once a month to check in on things.

I've been coming over once a week to clean the apartment. I never see Phoenix though. I miss him. He's a good pal. I can't believe someone would-

I shake my head. I'll help him in any way I can! And this is one of the tasks I was asked to do.

I know Ms. von Karma has already researched this place, but she asked me to be her extra pair of eyes.

And it's something I gladly accepted.

"How do you do, fine folks? Are you ready for some magic?"

"Yeah!" we cheer.

I watch in amazement as she pulls out things from "magic panties" that shouldn't be there! A piano, oven, dog, a hamburger! Maya would love that one!

"Now, I need an assistant for my next trick!" Trucy says, removing a cloth from a box.

"Ooo! Pick me! Pick me!" I exclaim, jumping up and down.

"Alright, the scruffy man in the front, you can be my assistant!"

"Yes!" I whoop, running onto the stage.

"Alright, now step into the box."

Ï practically run into the box. This is so exciting! I feel like a real wizard right now!

The doors close and the crowd is stunned into silence. I gasp as a sword enters the hole and the floor drops below. I hit a cushion. I stand up and follow brightly green arrows on the floor. I guess I should follow these?

I feel something jump on my back. I twist my body, but the person won't let go! I heard a familiar giggle in my ear.

Before I can react, the person flips over my shoulder.

I gasp, eyes bulging at the sight before me.

"K-Kay?!"

* * *

**_Translations: _**

**_German: _**

**_English: _**

**_Japanese: _**

**_English: _**

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Kay _**

_"Gah! That was one hot-" Gummy's eyes widen when he notices a pile of japaleño peppers in place of his fries! "What in the-?! I could've sworn I ordered fries!_


	4. Chapter Four: Stars

_Hey guys! I'm updating this time so I hope you don't miss Jess too much. Both of us have been dealing with a lot of stuff right now so updates may be a bit slow. She's been trying to get a job and a place to rent while I've been trying to get a job since the one I have I have no work coming in right now. I do have a small job I will be doing, but that's only for a few weeks. Plus, we're both focusing to some extent on our original work so that doesn't help, but don't worry we have chapters in reserve so it's not like you will be too lacking, it's just getting the energy and motivation to update when so much is going on. Anyway, here's the next chapter._

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun!_

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story!_

**_A special__ thanks_**_ to **JordanPhoenix **for betaing and giving your thoughts on the story thus far!_

**_Pairings:_**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena_

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura_

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on._**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Stars**

_**Kay **_

"Wow! Kay! I had no idea you were in town!"

I dip a fry into my ketchup, swirling it around. "Silly, Gummy, you act as if I live so far away! I _do _live in LA, just not as close to the courthouse like the rest of you weirdos do."

"I take pride in being a weirdo, thank you very much!" Trucy giggles, dipping her chicken tender in her honey mustard."

"Oh, well that's great! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Gummy says, biting into his hotdog. "Mm! This place has great food!"

"Yeah, a great price too since I'm working here," Trucy giggles, thumbing her hat and sticking her tongue out.

"How do you like working at the "Wonder Bar" so far, Truce, pal?"

"I really like it! You and Kay were great out there, Uncle Gummy!"

Gummy smiles, scratching the back of his head cutely. "Thanks! Though, I totally wasn't expecting Kay to replace me!"

"All in a day's work of a great magician!"

"And Great Thief!" I smirk.

"So, how did the two of you meet up anyway?" Gummy wonders, finishing off his hotdog then grabbing some fries and dipping them in ketchup before stuffing them in his mouth.

"Hmm," I say, "innocently" grabbing the rest of his fries when he's not looking. Trucy notices it, stifling a giggle when I wink at her. "Do you want to know?"

"Better tell him quick. I have to get back in ten minutes." Trucy reminds us.

"Don't fret; I shall tell the good detective how Ms. Wright and I met on this fine day before she is to depart from her work break," I say in Mr. Edgeworth's voice.

Gummy laughs, clapping. "Your impersonation of Mr. Edgeworth is _gold _Kay!"

I laugh. "All in a day's work, Gummy!"

Laughing still, he reaches for his fries. My eyes widen when I notice the fries I've eaten have been replaced by jalapeños peppers! I gasp and my new friend puts a finger to her lips.

Gummy unsuspectingly bites into the pepper and lets out a yowl, spitting it out and grabbing his soda, gulping it down. He fans his tongue, panting.

"My, Uncle Gummy, whatever is the matter? Fries too hot?" Trucy asks, desperately trying to hide the smirk and giggle begging to erupt from her lips.

"Gah! That was one hot-" Gummy's eyes widen when he notices a pile of japaleño peppers in place of his fries! "What in the-?! I could've sworn I ordered fries! Well, alright, you girls want anything while I get some fries?"

"No, no, we're good, Gummy!" I stifle my laughter. "Go on and order those fries!"

"Right!" Gummy exclaims, running over to the counter to complain and get his free fries.

When he's out of earshot, Trucy and I look at each other then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, that was great!"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Trucy giggles, winking at me.

Before my eyes, the peppers turn into fries!

_I seriously have no idea how she does this stuff! _

"Alright, alright, sir! I know you're upset, but you need to calm down. I apologize if I got your order wrong," I hear a woman say.

Trucy and I look up to see Gummy and a heavyset blonde waitress coming over to the table. Gummy is red-faced and trembling with anger.

Trucy smiles, finishing the last bit of her food. I look at her a bit then shrug, taking a sip of my soda.

Gummy and the woman stop at our table. "See! Right here! A whole pile of-"

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you, but those are clearly French fries, just as your order indicates," the woman points with a long red nail to the order and word "French fries" on Gummy's order of two supreme hot dogs, large fries, and a large Dr. Pepper.

Gummy blinks. "But there really was-"

"I don't want to hear it! This isn't someplace for a joke, young man! I'm a busy woman! Now, if you'll excuse me!" the waitress huffs, storming off.

Gummy slumps down. "I… I'm so confused! There were japaleño peppers there!"

Trucy and I look at each other then burst into laughter, clutching our sides.

"Huh? What's gotten you two in such a giggling fit?" Gummy asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Trucy stands up, tipping her hat. "You should know by now I'm a magician, Uncle Gummy," she winks, tongue poking out then leaves to return to work.

"Umm, Kay, what was that all about?"

After explaining to Gummy Trucy's and my little magic trick, I begin my tale on how I ended up becoming Trucy's assistant.

* * *

_**(Earlier today) **_

I sigh, pacing back and forth in the waiting lounge of the visitor's room. Would they come on already?! I want to see Uncle Badd! I walk over to the bulletin board when I spot a top hat on a little girl who can't be more than seven or eight!

I walk over to it. My eyes widen when I spot the heading underneath the cheerful girl dressed in a pink top hat and cape and little back dress and white gloves with a wooden figure sticking out behind her with a wave.

_**Magical Girl Trucy Wright Makes her Debut Appearance Tonight at the Wonderous Wonder Bar! **_

The "Wonder Bar", huh? Daddy used to take me there when I was a little girl. This seems cool! Maybe I can ask Gummy if he'd like to go.

_Well, if he can. I know he's Chief Detective right now, and I've heard some rumours he's gonna become Police Chief soon! That's so awesome, Gummy!_

I look at the girl's name again. "Trucy Wright". The name Trucy is certainly an odd one. I suppose my name is a bit strange too. Her last name sounds really familiar, but I can't place where I've heard it!

I rub my chin with my gloved hand, frowning at the name.

_Wright. _

_Wright…_

_Wright…_

_Wait! _

"_Are you __**ever**_ _gonna tell me the name of that defense attorney who saved you, Mr. Edgeworth?" I pout, crossing my arms. _

_Mr. Edgeworth smirks against the lip of his mug. "And why would I want to do that, Ms. Faraday? Surely, the "Great Thief Yatagarasu" can figure it out, yes?"_

"_Hmph! I sure will! Then you'll tell me __**all about him**__! For I am the Great Thief: Yatagarasu!" I grin, doing my signature thief pose. _

_Mr. Edgeworth sips his tea. "I look forward to it, Kay."_

"Phoenix Wright! This girl on the cover must be related to him!" I gasp.

Though, Mr. Edgeworth nor Ms. von Karma mentioned that he had a daughter! Hmm. I'll have to do some investigating!

"Ms. Faraday?" a tenor voice says.

I turn and see the guard standing in the doorway that leads to the visitor's room.

"Yup! That's me! Is Uncle Badd ready to see me now?"

"Yes, ma'am, right this way."

I follow the guard and he gets into his position. Uncle Badd stares at me from the other side of the glass, sucker stuck in his mouth as always.

"Hi, Uncle Badd!"

"Hey, there, kiddo. How are you doing?"

"Good! I _finally _found an apartment!"

"Oh? Well, that's good to hear. I know you've been searching a while and forced to live with your cousin you hate."

"Yeah because she doesn't get it!" I pout.

"Well, most people don't understand the Yatagarasu, so you shouldn't be too upset," Uncle Badd says, taking his mirror out and looking at himself.

"Yeah, that's true." I sigh, leaning back.

"How's school going?"

"Boring! I hate it so much! But I really love the practice investigations we do! Of course, since I've already investigated with Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma, and Gummy, I'm at the top of my class!"

He puts the mirror away and the sucker out of his mouth. "Ah, that's good. So why do you hate it?"

"Because of all the hard tests! I keep failing!"

Uncle Badd chuckles. "Perhaps you should study more instead of playing with a ninja?"

I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. "You of all people know I'm-"

"Now, now, no need to get that scarf of yours wrapped around your pretty little neck," he says, popping the sucker back in his mouth. "Really, I'm proud of what you're doing. Keeping the legend alive, yet moving on with your life. You're becoming a fine young woman, Kay."

"Yeah, I'm trying. It's just difficult."

"What are you even doing for work anyway? You can't investigate and expect to get paid before your training course is done."

"Well, umm… I work part-time as a sales vendor selling Yatagarasu merchandise!"

A small crunch echoes the walls. He sighs, throwing his stick in the trashcan under the table, pulls out another sucker, and sticks it back in his mouth. "Yatagarasu merchandise?"

"Yup! Gummy helped me make some before we parted ways."

"I see. And how are you paying for this apartment on such horrible income? I doubt you get a lot of money."

"Pretty good amount, but not enough. I do a paid internship."

"Oh?" Uncle Badd asks, looking at himself in the mirror again.

"Yeah, I mean it's a part of the curriculum for everyone to do a three-month internship with a prosecutor."

"Really now? And who did you get assigned to?"

"Sebastian Debeste."

"Ah, that's an interesting prosecutor."

"Yeah, he doesn't really believe in himself. I thought I could help get his confidence up!"

"Or," Uncle Badd smirks, taking his sucker out of his mouth, "you wanted an "easy" prosecutor?"

"No!" I pout.

He chuckles. "Well, I hope it works out for you."

"Yeah me too!"

"I have some news of my own."

"Really? What is it, Uncle Badd?"

"Well, according to Prosecutor Edgeworth, I'll be eligible for parole at the end of next year."

"Seriously?! That's wonderful, Uncle Badd!" I beam, jumping up and putting my hands on the glass.

"Of course, I have to actually behave myself," he says, glancing at himself in the mirror.

"Well, that's rather difficult for you," I smirk. "Will you be going back on the force then?"

He chuckles and shakes his head. "I may work with Agent Lang if the urge to do so fills me, but I have no intention of working for any prosecutor."

"You only wanted to work with Daddy, huh?"

"Working with Manfred von Karma put a sour taste in my mouth even if it technically _wasn't _all of his faults."

"Yeah, I can imagine. Still, I'm so excited!"

"Yeah, me too, kiddo."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Uncle Badd, I go to work selling the Yatagarasu merchandise Gummy and I made together. After the whole mess with Simon Keyes, Blaise Debeste, that fake president, my accident, and the Yatagarasu with the smuggling ring, Daddy, and Celicto Yew (who I prefer to call Agent Shin-na), Gummy and I thought it could be fun to make and sell Yatagarasu merch!

It's not much, and the material isn't the best, but it meant a lot to me that he was willing to help spread the word on the truth stealing raven. We made things like little legged ravens, fake Yatagarasu badges, and capes! Surprisingly, children go crazy to be the "Great Thief".

I sigh, drumming my fingers. Why haven't I gotten any customers today? My boss asked me to locate myself downtown today. He said something about some sort of event going on and was oh so determined that I'd have customers.

Well, he sure as hell lied! Usually, I have to ask people to wait until I get set up! I mean it's not like there's anyone around! They just haven't bought anything! Dammit! What the hell is going on?! I can't make money like this!

I watch everyone heading in the same direction. Huh. Now that's curious. I know I _should_ stay here, but I _really _want to know what's going on!

Oh, fuck it! I'll just put a "be back soon" sign up and lock up my cart! Can't have anyone stealing from the Yatagarasu, can we now?

I lock up, put up the sign and run towards the direction everyone is headed.

As I run, I notice not too many vendors are getting customers, putting them in a most foul mood!

_Well, except the food ones, they're getting plenty_!

A crowd swarms around a mini stage with a girl on it. Wait; she looks familiar! Everyone erupts in cheers as the girl bows.

"Thank you, thank you!" the girl says bubbly as people drop money in the little change jar shaped like a top hat. "That's a prelude to the real show tonight! Come see me at the "Wonder Bar" at 7:00 pm! You won't want to miss it!"

"You're the best, Magic Truce!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

Wow. I can't believe how many people are here to see this little girl perform! Even performers who have known the art are getting ignored in favour of this little girl!

Bright blue eyes meet my green ones. She smiles at me, and I can't help smiling back. Her bubbly personality and smile remind me a lot of myself when I was her age. The crowd clears out once the little girl signs some autographs.

She walks towards me and stops about a foot in front of me, hands behind her back. She rocks back and forth on her heels. "Hi! You have really pretty eyes, Miss. What's your name? I'm Trucy Wright! Err, umm actually, that _will _be my name, but don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

"That was never my intention," I say, "My name is Kay Faraday."

"Nice to meet you! Did you like my performance?"

"Actually, I didn't get to see it. By the time I got here, it was over. I work at a venue here, and was wondering why I wasn't getting customers."

"Where's your cart? I can get people to come over!"

"It's just past the crowds of people and other stands. Kinda in a back alleyway," I scoff.

Trucy puts her hands on her hips. "Now that won't do! No _wonder_ you're not getting any customers! Come on; I'll bring your cart over here!"

"Wait; you don't-!"

Everyone gasps as the stage Trucy just performed on disappears and is replaced by my cart!

"Omigod it's the Yatagarasu stuff! Mommy, please! Please! I _have _to have a little raven!" a little boy, no more than four, exclaims, tugging on his mother's dress.

"Yes! I'm gonna get me a cool badge! The Yatagarsu stops crime!"

People flock to my cart, pushing and shoving, and demanding items of their desire.

I look at the little girl, who smiles brightly at me.

"Umm, thank you! How can I repay you? I have to get back to work, but…"

"When do you get off?"

"5:00," I reply.

"Great! Meet me at the "Wonder Bar"! I gotta go check up on Daddy! Oh, and save me a scarf with a little raven, please?" she says, handing me some money from a little pouch around her waist. "See you later!"

* * *

Gummy listens intently as I tell what happened today.

"Oh wow! That's pretty crazy, Kay! I had no idea you got assigned to Prosecutor Debeste!"

"Yeah, we haven't officially gotten started yet though. I just had orientation and a one-on-one interview with him. I used the money from that to put a down payment on the apartment."

"You're really growing up, Kay! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Gummy! Speaking of being proud, I've been hearing rumours that you're gonna become Police Chief! Is that true?!"

Gummy rubs the back of his head. "Well, I'm not so sure, pal. I mean, I haven't heard anything about it."

I giggle. Typical Gummy; never knows what's going on till the last minute! I guess I'll have to drop in to see Mr. Edgeworth and ask him! Plus, I want to know about what's been going on since I've been gone! I swear, people _really _need to learn how to contact me!

* * *

_**Apollo **_

I lie on my stomach on my bed at the Cosmos Space Center, hitting one of my legs repeatedly against the mattress. My best friend/brother, Clay Terran, and I have been living at the Cosmos Space Center for about three years now. We were adopted by an astronaut named Solomon Starbuck.

While we were at the orphanage, we went on a field trip with the school we went to the Cosmos Space Center. Clay was intrigued by the astronauts and his idol, Solomon Starbuck. Not long after that, Clay told Starbuck he wanted to be an astronaut, the man came to adopt Clay and train him to be an astronaut. I felt alone once again until Clay begged Mr. Starbuck to adopt me too, which the man agreed to.

And even though I don't want to be an astronaut like my best friend, I find the Cosmos Space Center to be marvelous! Apparently, they're planning a rocket launch for next year called "HAT-1"! All of this sounds pretty cool, but it doesn't lift my spirits up one bit!

I sigh, flipping through my collection of Phoenix Wright newspaper clippings in my binder I've gathered over the years. Everything from his courtroom debut to the case that took his attorney's badge, I've collected them all. Clay got me the deluxe edition DVD box set of my idol's courtroom battles for my birthday a few years ago too!

I stare at the front page of my hero's dismemberment. So many articles about him being a phony, liar, fake, trash, etc. It makes me so angry! I _know _something else is going on! I can feel it!

"Hey, you gonna sit there all day, or do you actually want some grub, kiddo?" Starbuck ask, poking my ribs.

I turn over, trying to avoid getting poked again and laugh. "I thought you were still helping Clay practice his moonwalking in the "Gravity Room" located on the third floor.

Starbuck sits on the bed, continuing to poke my ribs. "Well, we _were_ until he started complaining about _starving_," the man chuckles.

"Hey, I had a light breakfast!" Clay pouts from the doorway.

Starbuck ceases his pokes. "Yes, and it was for your own good. Trust me, kid, when I started practicing in that room, I refused to listen to my guide. She told me to eat _lightly_, and do you know what happened? I threw up!"

"We could have guessed that without the needed barf, thank you," I scowl, sitting up.

Starbuck laughs. "I thought I could make Clay lose his appetite."

"Are you serious? I can go for two big burgers and some large fries!"

Starbuck groans, face-palming. "Figures. How about you, Apollo? You hungry?"

"Well, a bit. Although, the barf story certainly ceased my small appetite."

Clay laughs. "Poor Apo! Don't worry; I'll eat your food if you get too sick from the barf stories!"

I throw a pillow at Clay. "You're the one who should be worried about barfing his stomach up in the "Gravity Room"!"

Clay catches the pillow, throwing it in the air and catching it. "Well, what can I say? I'm a growing boy. I have to be big and strong for the day I go into space, yeah?"

"Very true, but you should watch yourself too, Clay," Starbuck says, standing up. "Now, to the dining hall!"

"Yes! Burgers and fries, here I come!"

I laugh, shaking my head, and get off the bed.

* * *

The dining hall in the Cosmos Space Center is on the sixth floor. It's a rather large room with wooden tables and four chairs at each. There are tables and cabinets with food, drinks-soda, water, milk, juice, tea, coffee-, dishes and silverware, and napkins. The kitchen is through a push door where the cooks work endlessly to feed everyone who lives and visits the space center.

After grabbing some chicken, vegetables, and rice, and a glass of apple juice, I sit at the table with Clay and Starbuck. Of course, as always, Clay's plate is filled with all kinds of food and he's halfway done with it already!

"I never get tired of how delicious this food is!" my friend beams, stuffing his fries in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," I say, eating my food in a more civilized manner.

No one knows about it unless they actually know Clay, but he's actually extremely shy and lacks self-confidence. He cries alone and has nightmares about his parents' deaths. We became close when I found him sitting alone out in the back of the orphanage we were both forced to live in. I taught him by "Chords of Steel" and yelling "I'm fine!"

I smile, happy that my friend is finally starting to realize his dream. I know he has a ways to go, but I believe in him!

"Alright, Athena, what do you want for lunch today?" a deep voice asks gently.

I look up from my food and see a man wearing a black suit and some looking and suit, and holding a little redheaded girl's hand, who's wearing a yellow dress and a yellow ribbon in her hair.

"Umm…" the girl, "Athena" says, looking at the food. She points to the food she wants and the man helps her get her food as she steadies her plate.

They head to a table and Athena looks at me with big blue eyes. Her plate drops on the floor and she clutches her head, moaning in pain.

"Athena!" the man exclaims, setting his own plate down and rushing over to the little girl, kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I… head… h-hurts. His heart…"

"What's up with that girl?" Clay wonders, looking over his shoulder then back at me.

"How should I know?" I whisper.

"It's going to be okay. We can eat in your room-"

"No! I wanna eat in here like a normal person, Simon!"

"Athena…"

"I want friends!"

"Then you need to put your headphones on, okay?" Simon says, handing the girl some weird looking pink headphones. "Go sit down and I'll clean this up and get you some food."

I stand up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Clay asks.

"He's going to help that little girl," Starbuck says.

"Do you know her, Mr. Starbuck?" Clay asks.

"Sure do. Though, it's not too surprising you boys don't. This is the first time she's come into the dining hall with people in it." he sighs, shaking his head.

I wonder why. I have to find out! I push my chair in and walk over to the little girl and the man.

"I can help you clean this up. Are you okay?"

Athena sniffs and looks up at me then hides behind Simon.

"My apologies, she's not used to being around strangers. I'll take care of her. You needn't worry yourself. Go and enjoy your lunch."

I know that's a cue to leave, but…

I want to know who this girl is and about those weird headphones and why she got a migraine looking at me! Maybe it's the horns?

"Umm… if you're sure. I just thought I could help since it's my fault-"

"It's… not… your… fault…" the girl sniffs, gripping onto Simon's pant leg.

"If you're so inclined to assist then be my guest. It's not as if I can stop you."

"Alright," I say, running to grab the broom and dustpan then running back to clean up.

Athena watches as I clean her mess up from the table where she moved to during the time I was gone while Simon is getting her some more food. Her big blue eyes stare at me and I stare back at her.

What an interesting little girl. I wonder if I'll ever see her again.

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_German:_**

**_English:_**

**_Japanese:_**

**_English:_**

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Maya_**

She swallows her gingersnaps and gulps her tea. "Umm, well, he got die-symboled!"

"Nick got disassembled?!" I exclaim, pushing myself off the wall. "Pearly, why didn't you-?!"


	5. Chapter Five: Shades

_I apologize for the wait. Life has been quite busy. I was working at my new job this past month. I thought everything was going well. Until an incident happened that forced me to lose my job. According to some, it seems it's a grounds for "illegal dismal" but I'm not quite sure. The whole situation is very confusing to say the least. I probably SHOULD do something about it, but right now, I'm trying to focus on getting another job. I have two interviews on Thursday, and two more paychecks coming in. I'm really hoping one will work out. I've decided to start splitting my checks and put one in a credit union account (which I have an appointment to open on the 30th) so I can start saving up for a down payment on a despoit for a place. I've been looking into those as well, and have found some decent ones._

_ Also, I have made a new friend from my old job. She's been a huge help and very supportive, so that makes me feel good. I'll be going over to my youngest sister's house tomorrow to spend the night. Kinda nervous about it since I don't really get along with her wife's family too well, but eh. I want to see my sister, so it'll just have to be okay, ja? _

_This year I don't get to see Pippa for our anniversary or Christmas. It makes me really sad, but what can you do, huh? I'll see her again someday. I just need to stay focused and enjoy the holidays (as best I can). _

_So, something that Pippa forgot to mention in the last update (since she decided to do it and I forgot to tell her) is about Apollo. Okay, so, obviously, there is no evidence or anything of him living in the Space Center, and I know he met Athena in Monstrous, but like I said, there are a few things I'm changing up from canon. It won't break the story or anything and it'll be as canon as possible, but I have amazing plans for this story, and that's just how it's gonna have to be. _

_I do hope that everyone has a safe holiday season and gets super fat so I don't feel so left out! Haha! :D _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun!_

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story!_

**_A special__ thanks_**_ to **JordanPhoenix **for betaing and giving your thoughts on the story thus far!_

**_Pairings:_**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena_

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura_

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on._**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Shades**

_**Maya**_

_"Ms. Fey, when you are able, please give me a call post-haste! I have some urgent news I need to discuss with you regarding Wright."_

_"Maaaayyaaaa call Niiiiickkkk! No one can get a hold of him, and I gotta leave in three days for an art tour!"_

I clench my phone in my hand as I exit the train into Kurain. For the past three months, I have been training in a secluded waterfall several miles from Hazukura Temple. Sister Bikini calls it the "Master Test". I must hone my spiritual powers to their max, and be able to channel _anyone_ at will. Unfortunately, my success rate isn't what the Elders deem "worthy", thus I have been forced into that ridiculous training session!

On top of which, Sister Bikini has been showing me how to contend with all of my responsibilities, and has graciously helped little Pearly deal with those matters.

I wasn't allowed to contact the outside world, so when I finally received my phone, I was bombarded with countless text messages and voicemails about Nick! No one went into detail, but it seems Nick is in some sort of trouble based on their tone!

"Mystic Maya!" Pearls cries, running over to me.

I pocket my phone in my purse and wrap my arms around her as my cousin throws her arms around me. I suppose you could say she's my daughter as I've been her legal guardian this whole time. If I ever did have a daughter, I'd want her to be just like this sweet girl.

"Hey, Pearly, how are you doing?" I ask, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I'm okay, I suppose. Mr. Nick, however…" she says, pulling away and biting her thumbnail.

"I've been notified that Nick is in some sort of trouble, though, I'm unaware of all the details."

"Oh, umm, I can tell you about it. What I know anyway. Kinda surprised no one told you."

We begin walking into the village. "Well, I had a few from Larry telling me that Nick was gonna die if I didn't come back and he couldn't come to the funeral since he was gonna be out of the country for a year at least. I also received some from Mr. Edgeworth inquiring about my whereabouts and to contact him with urgent news he said he couldn't reveal over the phone."

"Oh, I see." Pearls says as we enter the Fey Manor.

"Mystic Maya, Mystic Pearl," a young acolyte by the name of Madison says bowing before me and Pearls. "Welcome back, Mystic Maya. I shall carry your belongings to your chambers. I have also prepared some tea and ginger snaps upon your return."

"Thank you, Madison," I say, bowing to her as well.

She takes my things and Pearly and I head into the refreshment room, grabbing a few gingersnaps and shoving them in my mouth as I gulp down the tea.

Madison and several other acolytes training here in Kurain serve the Master and her family. Sister Bikini informed me that she had been discussing with the Elders about having my family protected by spirit mediums due to what occurred with Aunt Morgan.

"So, Pearls, you wanna tell me about Nick now?" I inquire, placing my cup on the table beside me.

She swallows her gingersnaps and gulps her tea. "Umm, well, he got die-symboled!"

"Nick got disassembled?!" I exclaim, pushing myself off the wall. "Pearly, why didn't you-?!"

I rush out of the manor to get some damn cell reception Master change #1:_ get a goddamn cell tower_!, and as soon as I get_ one fucking bar_, I call Mr. Edgeworth who picks up on the second ring!

_"This is High Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth speaking. May I ask who this is and the reason for this call?"_

_**"Miles fucking Edgeworth why in the name is Mystic Ami did you not tell me Nick was dead?!"**_

_"Ms. Fey? What are you going on about? Calm yourself."_

"I have no time for calming down! You better tell me about Nick's murder right now!"

The man sighs. _"Phoenix Wright is alive. I can't say he's well, but he's alive. What gave you the indication he was dead, Ms. Fey? I certainly didn't say as such in my messages voice or text."_

"Well, Pearls said he'd been disassembled. And then there were those cryptic messages from Larry. I assumed he was just being Larry until Pearls said he'd been disassembled!"

_"Never listen to the Butz, Ms. Fey. And regarding Pearls, is she not but a child? Perhaps-"_

"Umm, Mystic Maya?" Pearly says softly, looking up at me with tear-filled eyes.

(I hadn't even noticed she was there!)

"Yes, Pearls?"

"Umm… Mr. Nick is alive…"

_"She simply got her words mixed up. She meant to say disbarred, Ms. Fey."_

"N-no," I gasp, falling to my knees.

Pearls rubs my back, sniffing.

_"As I said before, I'd rather not discuss these matters over the phone. Would it be possible for you to come to my office today?"_

"Yeah, do you mind if Pearly comes?"

"No, that's perfectly fine. I'll see you later, Ms. Fey."

* * *

After letting the village Elders know how my training went and that I needed to take care of a matter in the city, Pearls and I take the train into Los Angeles. We take a taxi to the prosecutor's office and are let in by Mr. Edgeworth.

"Have a seat, ladies. We have much to discuss."

Pearly and I sit on the couch as Mr. Edgeworth walks over to his desk and comes back with a black organizer. He opens it up for us.

Pearly and I gasp as we flip through the organizer. There are several newspaper articles about Nick! All of them have an atrocious lie about him being a fraud!

"See! I told you, Mystic Maya! Mr. Nick got die-symboled!" Pearly exclaims, pointing to the page with Nick and his badge "Xed" out.

"Pearls, Wright was disbarred, not disassembled," Mr. Edgeworth corrects her, pointing to the header.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Mr. Eh-ji-worth," my little cousin mutters, looking down. "I'm still not all that good at reading."

"That's quite alright."

"What happened?" I ask, looking up from scanning the information in this organizer.

"Phoenix Wright had his badge stripped from him for presenting forged evidence in his last trial. It was a simple diary page. The board took no chances and decided to take his attorney's rights away." Mr. Edgeworth says, leaning against his desk.

"Nick wouldn't do something like this! There has to be a good explanation!" I exclaim.

"Well, Franziska, Gumshoe, and I have been inquiring into the matter. It's rather difficult, however."

"Why is that?"

Mr. Edgeworth frowns. "Because I need to speak with the prosecutor who Wright faced, and he's on a tour."

"To-or?" Pearly asks, looking at me puzzled.

"Tour. It's kinda like an adventure famous people go on. Larry went on one." I explain.

"Oh, I see."

"Yes, although, Larry's and Prosecutor Gavin's "adventure" are quite different." Mr. Edgeworth says.

"What have you found out then?"

"The main lead we have is that Wright received the request to defend Shadi Engimar-Zak Gramarye-the _night_ before."

"And that's a… good thing?" Pearly asks.

"For Wright's case, yes. The forged evidence, as I stated before, was a diary page." Mr. Edgeworth says, flipping through his organizer and pulling out a plastic zip-lock page with a piece of paper inside, and hands it to be. The bag is labeled in red "_**FORGED EVIDENCE**_".

"There's also this diary," the high prosecutor says, handing it to me. "Everything is exactly as it was that fateful day."

I read the forged evidence as best I can inside the plastic and open the diary page. I frown, noticing the ripped page and the shape of the page matches perfectly!

"But how do the courts know it was forged? The way the paper is, it looks like it could have been ripped right out of this diary."

"Yes, and that is what I'm trying to figure out. It's almost _too_ perfect. Whoever did this forgery is extremely talented."

"Then how do you know it's not real, Mr. Ed-ji-worth? I mean as Mystic Maya said, it matches, so umm.."

Mr. Edgeworth's eyes cloud with sadness. "Because Prosecutor Gavin called in a special witness."

"A special witness?"

Mr. Edgeworth nods. "It's in the organizer. The man's name is Drew Misham."

I turn to the page about the witnesses that day and move to "Special Witness"."

"Have you talked to this Drew Misham?" I ask.

"He's… vanished. Gumshoe and his men have been searching for him. He's a secluded man, to begin with."

"Well, we're just gonna have to go and find him and beat him up!" Pearly exclaims, pushing her acolyte sleeve up.

"While I share your sentiment, I wouldn't want to explain to the judge why a little girl is being charged with assault." Mr. Edgeworth chuckles, walking over to his tea table. "Do you ladies want any tea?"

"Sure!" Pearly beams.

"Yeah, that's fine, but what I really want is a burger! I'm _starving_!"

"Yes, I can already see your bones, Ms. Fey. I believe if you hate ten burgers then that would clear that right up."

I clap my hands together. "Great idea, Mr. Edgeworth! Fries and a milkshake too? For me and little Pearls? Thanks so much!"

"W-wha..?"

"Yeah, Mr. Ed-ji-worth! I want a big chocolate shake!"

"I-I-"

"Ooo! And we can ride in Mr. Edgeworth's cool ride!"

"R-really Mr. Ed-ji-worth? You'd buy Mystic Maya and me lunch _and_ let us ride in your car?!"

"Well, I… I suppose; however, it is not lunchtime yet-"

"It's _always_ burger time!"

"Don't forget ramen too, Mystic Maya!"

"A burger with ramen on it, Little Pearly!" I gasp.

"Ooo! Chilly cheese fries too!"

"Yes!"

Mr. Edgeworth clears his throat.

Pearly and I look at him.

"As much as I find some… amusement… in your appetite, we_ were_ in the middle of discussing something."

"Sorry; I haven't really eaten anything good these past three months," I frown.

"I don't mind taking you and Pearls out to lunch, Ms. Fey."

"Yay! Thanks, soo much Mr. Edgeworth!"

Pearls runs over and throws her little arms around Mr. Edgeworth, who gasps, awkwardly, returning the gesture by putting an arm around her small frame and patting her back.

"You're the best, Mr. Ed-ji-worth!"

"I… um… it's nothing…" the man mutters, blushing. "Shall I make the tea so we can return to the discussion Wright?"

"Pearly, come over here, silly girl."

She keeps her arms wrapped around Mr. Edgeworth a bit longer, then runs over and flips down on his couch beside me.

"Careful now," I chuckle.

Pearly just smiles.

I look through Mr. Edgeworth's organizer. It seems he's been quite busy trying to find the truth behind what happened to Nick. I can't believe his badge was taken! I_ know_ Nick didn't do any of this! He's not a fraud! He's taken down so many criminals fair and square!

"Mr. Edgeworth?" I ask as he comes out with two cups of tea in matching saucers and sets them down in front of me and Pearly.

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything I can do? I want to help Nick get his badge back."

"I wanna help too, Mr. Ed-ji-worth! Mr. Nick needs our help! How can he save his special someone-Mystic Maya- if he's die-symboled? Mystic Maya gets into all kinds of trouble!"

"Pearly!" I exclaim, stifling laughter.

"Well," Nick's best friend says, walking over to the tea table to grab his cup. He returns this desk, leaning on it, and taking a sip of his tea, "Neither of you has any true legal training. However," he says, pushing himself off the desk and walking over to us, "That doesn't mean you're incapable of helping. Both of you have helped Wright out many times. I wouldn't mind your assistance in cracking this case."

"Yay! So umm what can we do though, Mr. Ed-ji-worth?"

"I'm not quite sure for you, little one. You're too young to go on any dangerous mission."

"Oh, I'm always too little," Pearly pouts, looking down at her tea.

I rub her back. "You can help in other ways, Pearly."

"R-really, Mystic Maya?"

I nod. "You bet! You can assist me when I have to do Master training like you've been doing, and you can help channel too."

_Channeling…_

"_**Hold it!**_" I exclaim, pointing dramatically just like Nick does.

"What has gotten you so excited, Ms. Fey?"

"Well, umm, this nonsense happened because no one knew who killed the victim, so umm…"

"You, of all people, should know how well _that_ will go down," Mr. Edgeworth spits acidly.

"Y-yeah, but…!"

"Why you ever thought of it is beyond me! The only way we're going to find the truth is with _evidence_, not spiritual mumbo jumbo! Go ahead and waste your time summoning Magnifi Gramarye, but it will yield the same result-"

"Okay, okay!" I exclaim, jumping up. "I wasn't going to go to the police! I just thought maybe talking to him could_ help_! But obviously, it's just so _wrong_!"

"Mystic Maya…" Pearly whispers.

Mr. Edgeworth and I stare at each other. I pant, clenching my fists. He seems unfazed at my anger. I understand he's been hurt by the Fey's power, but that doesn't mean it's not real! It upsets me so badly when he says stuff like that! I _know_ he's seen it before! _He's even used my magatama for crying out loud!_

"Listen; Ms. Fey, Pearls, I mean no disrespect when I say such things, but we can't take any risks. Whoever had this evidence forged is slippery and sneaky. We have to play this smart."

"And how is talking to the victim not smart? We could get information out of him! As I said, I wasn't going to go to the police! I just… I wanted to help Nick…"

"And we will. If there comes a time where you _absolutely have to_ then I'll give my approval, but I would like to keep this case logical."

"It's already illogical because Nick got his life torn apart!"

"I know. Franziska has been keeping me updated."

"Franziska? Isn't she the Whip Lady? Why is she going over to see Mr. Nick? They better not be cuddling, or else, I'm gonna give them both a good smack!" Pearly exclaims, pushing her sleeve up.

Ï can't help but laugh. "Relax, Pearly, Franziska's just trying to help."

"Well, why hasn't Mr. Ed-ji-worth been over to Mr. Nick's house? And what about Mystic Mia's office? Did someone blow it up? You better be watering Charley too! If anything happens to that office or Charley, you'll be sorry, Mr. Ed-ji-worth!"

"Relax, little one, the office is just fine. I have been making the payments and Gumshoe has been watering the plant. I have not had a chance to see Wright. I had planned to, but Franziska isn't _insisted_ she would go. It helps me tremendously. Wright's case isn't' the only one. I'm doing all I can, but I can only do so much in my current position."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… you should go to see Mr. Nick!"

"I… I was planning on it…"

"There must be something we can do though…" I mutter, looking at the piece of death again after taking a big swallow of my tea.

"Yeah, I feel so-"

"What is it, Pearly?"

Pearly doesn't reply for a bit. "Oh, umm, sorry! Kinda zoned out there!" she laughs, rubbing the back of her head. "What was I-"

"_Nooogooh!_" Mr. Edgeworth exclaims, jolting forwards a bit. The tea in his cup swishes, but surprisingly he doesn't break it!

He turns around, putting the cup on the table. "What in the- _**Kay**_?!"

* * *

_**Phoenix**_

I sit at the kitchen table and take a swig of my grape juice as I stare at the thick paper in the sketchpad Franziska got me. I tap the pencil against the paper, humming to myself. I can't think of a single thing to draw!

"Aren't artists supposed to just "let it flow"?" Franziska asks, coming out of the bathroom with a towel around her head and a black bathrobe wrapped around her body.

I stare at her and feel my face heat up. What…? Why am I…?

I look at the paper. "Well, I suppose. Like I said before, It's been a long time since-"

"Phoenix Wright!"

I jump and look up at the prodigy prosecutor glaring at me, gripping the grape juice bottle.

"It's all I've had today," I mutter, looking away.

Why does she even care if I drink or not? I'm not violent when I drink! I just sleep a lot and get really bad hangovers! I think I should be allowed to drink if I want! Damn, this woman can be so damn insufferable!

She studies me for a bit then sets it back down. "Good. I'll be watching you, Phoenix Wright. We have to get you prim and proper for your new job and CPS arrival in two weeks."

I groan. "Don't remind me."

"I will because you need to snap out of this nonsense! You're lucky Scruffy and I have been coming around to take care of you! By the way, your daughter will be home shortly. I'm going to go get dressed. I want a drawing tonight, Phoenix Wright!"

I sigh as she disappears into Trucy's room to change.

Franziska, apparently, thinks that I shouldn't be alone and thus has been staying here the entire time Trucy has been staying with her best friend Jinixie Tenma this week. Honestly, it's a bit nerve-wracking but nice at the same time.

I know she's taking time out of her busy life to take care of me and get me motivated. The question is _why_? Why does she care? I suppose it could be Trucy. She and my daughter have gotten rather close.

I sigh, staring at the paper. What kind of lame job is a "wedding painter"? It doesn't even say_ what_ the bride wants to be painted! I groan, burying my face in my hands.

"Daddy, are you alright?"

I take my hands away and see Trucy standing before me.

"Hello, Trucy, how are you?"

"Great! I had fun at Jinxie's house and the "Wonder Bar"! I met a new friend!"

"Oh, did you now, little Miss Trucy?" Franziska says coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah! Her name's Kay Faraday! She helped me with my first magic trick too!"

"Kay, huh? I haven't seen her in quite some time."

"You know this "Kay"?"

"Naturally," the German woman smirks.

"Yeah, she's so cool, Daddy! She even gave me this scarf and pendant!" my daughter exclaims happily, pulling out a blue scarf with a three-legged raven from out of nowhere (as always).

"Oh wow!"

"Yup! So, Daddy, what have you been up to? Have you been eating enough? Sleeping enough? The house is looking so much better now!"

"Yes, with the cleaning and new furniture, I think it's quite cozy," Franziska says. "Trucy, do you want anything to eat?"

"Umm, sure! But I'll cook, Franzeekah, you suck at cooking!"

"I- I do not!"

I laugh. "She's got you there, Franziska."

"Don't make me whip you, Phoenix Wright!"

I whimper.

"Be nice, Franzeekah!"

"Anyway, Franziska got me some art supplies so I can practice drawing and painting again, Trucy. I found a potential job, and since Larry's out of the country for a year, I thought I could get us a little bit of money."

"I think a great idea, Daddy! I knew you would get back on your feet eventually!"

"Well, it's only temporary, but it's better than nothing."

"Besides," Franziska says sitting at the table, "I read that art can really help bring out your feelings, or something like that at least."

"So even if Daddy _doesn't_ get the job, he can get his feelings out!"

"Exactly."

"Okay! Let's see what we have to eat!" Trucy exclaims, pulling the stool up to the fridge, climbing on it, and looking in the freezer. "Ooo! Pizza!"

"Scruffy got that. We can have that if you'd like, little Trucy."

"'Kay!" she exclaims, taking the large box out. She moves the stool to the stove and preheats the oven then bounces back over, sitting in my lap and hugging me.

I return the gesture. I know I have a long way to go. I know it'll take time for me to heal and feel alive again, but moments like this make life worth living.

* * *

_I figured Miles would still be upset about spiritual things like channeling because you know, he's logical and the whole thing that happened with DL-6. I feel he goes back and forth between wanting to accept it and not being able to. And especially right now because of what's been going on with his friend. _

_Remember how Kay said she wanted to talk to Miles? Well, of course, she's going to do it in Yatagarsu style! lol. _

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_German:_**

**_English:_**

**_Japanese:_**

**_English:_**

* * *

**_Preview_**

_**Simon **_

_"No! He loves me more!" Clonco exclaims, rushing over to his "sister" with flaying arms._

_Ponco rushes over to her "brother" in the same manner. "He's mine, Clonco!"_


	6. Chapter Six: Blades

_So... still looking for a job. I have to magically find a place to live by February 2nd. (How the fuck...?) Ugh. I tried to write another chapter of this story the other week, but I decided to rewrite it. Don't worry; I'm wayyy ahead of y'all. (Pretty sure the next chapter I need to write is sixteen). This chapter is a bit short, but I think it ended nicely. _

_I have some major complaints about AJ. Not the normal ones either, but now I have to change stuff around because of how utterly ridiculous some of that shit is in that game! (And yes, I just got finished playing it with Pippa. Yeah, I knew about the game & the contents, but a lot of times, you learn more by playing so...) _

_I have officially dubbed Apollo as my favourite AA character. He is a precious loud muffin who must be protected! I demand he get love in the next game, dammit! Oh & an anime! I seriously need that in my life right now! _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun!_

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story!_

**_A special__ thanks_**_ to **JordanPhoenix **for betaing and giving your thoughts on the story thus far!_

**_Pairings:_**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena_

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura_

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on._**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Blades**_

_**Pearl**_

"Yeah, I feel so-"

I stare at a raven-haired girl dressed in a skirt and a pretty blue scarf with some weird pendant sneaking up behind Mr. Ed-ji-worth! I open my mouth to speak, but the girl puts her finger to her lips and gives me a wink.

"What is it, Pearly?"

"Oh, umm, sorry! Kinda zoned out there!" I laugh, rubbing the back of my head. "What was I-"

The girl kicks Mr. Ed-ji-worth right in the butt! I have to cover my mouth to stop from giggling!

"_Nooogooh_!" Mr. Ed-ji-worth exclaims, jolting forwards a bit. The tea in his cup swishes, but surprisingly he doesn't spill it!

He turns around, putting the cup on the table. "What in the- _**Kay**_?!"

Kay does some weird pose. "Yup! In the flesh!"

"Do you mind telling me how you got into my office, Kay?"

"You should know the answer to that, Mr. Edgeworth! I'm a _Great Thief_!"

I look at Mystic Maya to ask her what a "great thief" is, but she's doubling over in a fit of laughter!

"Oh my gods!" my cousin-turned mom howls, clutching her stomach, "I can't breathe! That… was… awesome!"

"It was nothing of the sort! Cease this insane laughter, immediately!" Mr. Ed-ji-worth scowls.

I giggle behind my hand. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny, Mr. Ed-ji-worth!"

"It totally was!" Kay grins. She turns to the prosecutor. "So, you gonna introduce us, Mr. _Ed-ji-worth_?"

"_Noog_!"

The three of us laugh.

"Ms. Fey, Pearls, this is Kay Faraday. She is an old acqua-"

Kay sends Mr. Ed-ji-worth a glare.

He clears his throat. "Pardon me, an old _friend_ of mine. We have worked several cases together with Agent Lang of Interpol and Detective Badd. Her father was Byrn Faraday, a prosecutor."

"And the Yatagarasu, which is why I inherited the rights!"

"The Yata-grr-ray-su?" I ask, biting my nail and looking at Mystic Maya, who is currently dapping her face of tears with her handkerchief.

"Kay, please allow me to finish introductions before we discuss your… heritage…"

"Alright, alright."

"These two are Maya Fey and Pearl Fey. They're from the Fey clan and live in Kurain village. They're cousins. Maya is training to take over the Master roll of her village."

Kay looks up, rubbing her chin. "A village huh? Master? I don't get it."

"We're spirit mediums. It's in the Fey blood. Women are able to channel the spirits of the dead, provide they have the spiritual power to do so."

"Yeah, umm Mother and my older twin sisters have no spiritual power, but I have tons!" I beam.

Mystic Maya ruffles my hair. "Actually, little Pearly has even more spiritual power than I do! She just can't be Master because of the rules."

I scowl. _It's not like I'd want to be Master anyway! Especially the way Mother tried to make me so!_

"That's so cool! So all three of us inherited something!"

"I'm curious about this Yatagarasu you were talking about Kay!" Mystic Maya beams.

"It's a three-legged raven who steals the truth to take down criminals who cannot be brought to court," Mr. Ed-ji-worth speaks up after what feels like hours of silence! "It was believed for many years that the Yatagarsu was one single person, but it actually was made up of a group of three people: a prosecutor, Byrn Faraday, a defense attorney-who also happened to be a part of the smuggling ring said raven was actually trying to take down!- Celisto Yew, who also became Agent Lang's assistant by the name of Agent Shin-na, and a Detective, Detective Badd."

"Uncle Badd is a close family friend and was Daddy's detective. Agent Shin-na killed Daddy and the defendant in the case where I met Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma, and Gummy!"

"Gummy?" I giggle.

"It's what she calls Detective Gumshoe," Mr. Ed-ji-worth elaborates.

"That's so cute!"

"So, what does the Yatagarasu actually do? Something about stealing the truth? But what does that actually mean" Mystic Maya wonders, looking up at the ceiling with a finger to her chin.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but you know how some people can't be brought to court?" Kay asks.

"Umm, no? I mean that's just stupid! Everyone has to obey the law! Right, Mr. Ed-ji-worth?" I ask, looking at him.

"It's true that no one is truly above the law, but certain immunities and circumstances make such people seem to be. A good example that is very personal for both of you ladies would be Redd White."

Mystic Maya looks at Mr. Ed-ji-worth and gasps, covering her mouth. "Sis' murderer?"

He nods. "Indeed. He didn't have any special immunities, but because he had information for blackmailing on so many people in and out of the legal world, he was able to manipulate the courts. It's only because of her courage and wits we were able to take him down once and for all!"

"The evidence the Yatagarasu steals is always hidden away so it can't be used in court or during investigations. We take the evidence and send it to the media with a calling card," Kay says, reaching into her scarf and pulling out a card. It's a white card with a black raven with three legs!

"However noble their actions may be, stealing is still stealing," Mr. Ed-ji-worth says, looking at Kay.

"But Mr. Edgeworth, I haven't actually_ stolen_ anything, so you can't do anything!" the thief girl grins, rubbing a gloved finger under her nose.

"Neh! I suppose you have a point, Kay. Regardless, you never answered my inquiry about why you're here."

The girl crosses her arms. "Yeah, guess we kinda got distracted huh? Well, I wanted to see what you were up to. I overheard the three of you talking about some guy you can't find, so I thought my skills could come in handy!"

"Hmm. I suppose they could. After all, you're excellent at espionage."

"Yeah! I can find this guy and get him talking!"

"Oo! I wanna help!" Mystic Maya exclaims, putting her hands together.

"Of _course_! Do you think I can do this alone? I think not!" Kay grins.

"What about me?" I ask, looking down.

"Well, it may be a bit too dangerous for you to go on the actual mission, but you can certainly help!" Kay grins.

"Yay! Did you hear that, Mystic Maya? I get to help! I get to help!"

"Do you three even have a plan?" Mr. Ed-ji-worth asks, crossing his arms.

"Of course we do!" Mystic Maya grins.

Mr. Ed-ji-worth raises a brow. "Oh? And pray tell, what would that be? Surely, it's not-"

"_Burgers_ of course! It's lunchtime, Mr. Edgeworth!" Mystic Maya exclaims, jumping up and running over to the prosecutor, and grabbing his hand, and jerking on it. "Come on, Pearls! You come too, Kay!"

"Yay!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"_**Objection**_! We have yet to discuss what our plan of action is!"

"But Mr. Edgeworth, I'm_ starving_!" Mystic Maya complains, "Come on! We can discuss that _after_ lunch!"

"Yeah, Mr. Ed-ji-worth! You wouldn't want poor Mystic Maya to wilt before she gets to see her special someone would you?!"

Kay giggles. "I think it'd be a good thing to take a little break and take in new introductions and get to know each other over some nice food! You can tell me everything you know over lunch."

"Fine," the pink prosecutor sighs. "But this is the only time I'm doing this!" he says as we head out the door.

Mystic Maya smiles at him, but for some reason, it's not the smile I expect.

* * *

_**Simon**_

I enter the Robotics Lab with my work bag and Taka's "treat bag" slung over my shoulder, and am greeted by Clonco and Ponco. They stand side by side and scan my "ID tag" with their "facial recognition system" that Aura and Dr. Cykes worked so hard to create together

_"Little brother, Simey!"_ Clonco exclaims, spinning with his arms raised.

_"Mr. Simon, Simon! Welcome back! Welcome back!"_ Ponco greets in the same fashion.

"Clonco, Ponco, hello to you two."

_"Yay! We're greeted; we're greeted! Mama Aura, Mama Aura! Little Brother Simey loves me!"_ Clonco cheers, rolling over to my sister.

_"He loves me more!"_ Ponco huffs.

_"No! He loves me more!"_ Clonco exclaims, turning around, and rushing over to his "sister" with flailing arms.

Ponco rushes over to her "brother" in the same manner. _"He's mine, Clonco!"_

Aura stands between them, putting her hands on the robots' heads. "Enough, you two. Both of you love Simon and he loves you! Now, behave yourselves, or you're getting disassembled!"

_"No! Please, no disassembled!"_ Clonco whimpers.

_"We be good, Ms. Aura!"_

"Good! Now go back into your positions! I need to run tests!" Aura snaps.

The robots move to where Aura instructs them.

I smirk. Aura can't help but love those two. I walk over to my sister. "How goes the project?"

"Well, if these two tin cans would behave and stop _moving_," Aura sends them an icy glare, making the poor creatures whimper and look down, "then I could have had some information Metis asked me to get. Also, you two are due for an upgrade, so in you go."

"Well, you cannot blame them. They get excited easily, Aura."

She sighs, looking at the mainframe computer screen. Clonco and Ponco are controlled via the mainframe computer in the Robotics Lab. There, Aura and Dr. Cykes can analyze their functions such as their memories and emotions. "Yeah, I know. They love sensing emotions and being able to feel them in their own way."

_"Emotions! We feel emotions!"_ the robots chorus together.

"It makes them feel as if they're like you and me," I say, crossing my arms and leaning against the work table behind me.

"Metis' research truly is remarkable."

"I appreciate the compliment, Aura," a soft voice says.

I look up to see my mentor coming in the room. She looks worn out from all the research she's been having to do for Athena.

_"Mommy Metis!"_ Ponco beams.

_"Ms. Metis!"_ Clonco beams as well.

"Hello, Ponco, Clonco how are you?" Metis asks.

_"We're fine! How are you? How are you?"_ the robots chorus.

"I'm alright."

"Hello, Metis, did you have a nice talk with Starbuck?" Aura smirks.

"As best as I could," Metis scowls. She turns to me, bowing. "I'm sorry for my delay. Speaking with Starbuck took longer than expected."

I bow as well. "There's no need to apologize. I'm sure Taka is enjoying himself at this moment," I say.

"I still can't believe you actually train that wild bird so dangerously," Aura scoffs.

"It's good for him to be prepared for anything in battle. I wouldn't want him being unprepared and killed."

"Yes, because I'd have to hear you cry about it."

"I… I wouldn't cry!"

Aura smirks. "Would so, little bro."

"Tsk. The only one of us who cries is you, Aura, when your robots stop working," I smirk.

"As if!"

I laugh. "Anyway, Aura, it's time to train Taka. I'll join you for dinner before I go back home."

"Sounds good, Dweb."

Metis turns to Aura. "Aura, I'll be back in an hour and a half. Please do try to be gentle with Ponco and Clonco. They're our children."

Aura blushes. "Y-yes, of course, Metis! And I'll have your new research plugged in and analyzed into their systems!" she says, returning to the computer screen.

"Thank you, Aura," my mentor smiles warmingly at my sister then turns to me. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let us."

* * *

We walk down the hall and enter the dojo gym room. The room is fairly large with a Japanese-style dojo front and center. On one of the walls is a variety of different Japanese style swords.

Being interested in Japanese culture, Dr. Metis Cykes became interested in learning as much as she could from me since Aura and I are half Japanese. In return, Metis teaches me her knowledge of psychology. We often discuss her research on analytical psychology. Having a degree in psychology-not as high as Dr. Cykes, of course-makes courtroom battles all the more fun!

There are several doors leading to different parts of the gym, which includes: an exercise room with various machines and weights and barbells, an indoor pool, a room with matts for martial arts and yoga, rock climbing and gymnastics room, locker rooms with showers and a sauna.

I walk over to the sword rack and pick out a katana when I walk over to the center of the dojo, Metis is already seated out of the way.

I whistle for Taka. He hovers near the large window and unlocks it, flying in and landing on my shoulder.

"Hello, Taka," I say, petting him under his chin. I walk over to close the window then return to my position. "Are you ready for training?"

Taka makes a soft screeching sound.

"Very well then," I say, lifting my arm.

Taka flies off and turns around to face me, flapping his wings mid-flight.

I brace myself, katana out. "Come at me, Taka. Don't you dare hold back. Be sure to keep your eyes sharp. This is a battlefield, bird."

Taka screeches and dives at me. He moves under and over the moving sword. When I raise the sword, he claws at it and tries to take it out of my hand by the handle.

Metis watches in fascination. She's always enjoyed the bond Taka and I share and was even the one to suggest I train with Taka to ensure he could avoid anyone trying to bring harm to him. Taka immensely enjoys flexing his wings and showing off his skills.

Taka and I continue our training. Neither one of us let the other get the upper hand.

"Good, Taka," I say once I feel we've done enough training. I sheath the sword and return it to the sword rack then I walk over to Taka's "treat"bag near Metis and open it.

The bag is a large size insulated lunchbox containing sealed animal meat of different varieties that I feed Taka as a reward for doing well. I pick out the container that has pieces of quail meat.

"Hoy! Taka, catch!" I call, throwing a piece of meat.

Taka dives down, grabbing the meat and swallow it.

I throw more pieces, each in different directions and different heights. This, too, is also part of his training.

Once I feel he's had enough, I close the lid and return the container to the "treat" bag and zip it.

Taka takes that as a cue he can leave and does so once he's opened the window. I follow behind him, closing it.

"I shall return," I say, bowing.

Metis nods.

I wash up in the bathroom and then walk over to Metis.

"Shall we have some tea?" she asks upon my return.

"That sounds nice," I smile.

* * *

We walk into the "break room" that is also Japanese-styled. After making our tea, we sit at the table across from one another, sipping our tea.

"I can't believe how well Taka's done with his training, Simon. You must be proud."

"He is quite the bird. I've been asked by several at the Prosecutor's office why I don't I officially own him, but-"

"You don't wish to contain him; you want Taka to do what _he wants_ not what _you want him to do._"

I nod. "Exactly. I believe it builds a stronger bond. He has paid his debt to me a thousand times over. He does not owe me anything."

"Of course not. And because of that, you are able to count on Taka when you truly need him."

"Precisely."

We sit in silence, enjoying each other's company and our tea.

"How is your research going?" I ask.

She closes her eyes, setting her cup down. "Not too well, honestly. I'm hoping the new program Aura thought of can help Athena."

"Is that why Aura wanted to update Clonco and Ponco?"

"Yes. She wants the new system and those two to be on the same "emotional level"."

"I see. How far have you gotten into the new program?"

"I've compiled all of the research I've gathered from Athena's earphones and what she's told me about her interactions with people without wearing them. Although," she sighs, rubbing her eyes, "I do wish she'd keep those headphones on. She's missed so many days of school because of her migraines. It's why she keeps having to go into summer school. I would take her out and homeschool her, but I want her to be able to interact with other children."'

"Of course. It wouldn't be fair for her to be locked up."

Even so, Athena doesn't interact with children her age too often because of her ability. Metis has been tirelessly working to make Athena feel "normal". And Athena, just being a ten year old child, doesn't understand why she's different and has to be treated differently.

"Indeed. I'll continue my work until my daughter can freely go out and be around many people with confidence. I want her to be able to use her ability to help people," Metis says, picking up her cup again and taking a long sip of her tea.

I finish mine off then set the cup down before speaking. "It is quite incredible the devotion and dedication you do in your research, Dr. Cykes. Athena may not understand right now and may not appreciate what you're doing for her, but I believe one day she will understand and your dream of her being able to help people with her ability will come to light someday."

Metis smiles a bit then looks out a window. "I appreciate the compliment. You and your sister have always idolized me and made me feel bigger than I actually feel. It makes me happy to know I can make a difference in your lives, and make you happy even if I cannot make my daughter feel the same."

"Athena is quite a fragile lass. She will come to understand why you do what you do someday as I've said," I say with a smile.

Metis finishes her tea, setting her cup down, and closes her eyes. "Her ability is most excellent for my research, but I fear if I put too much strain on my daughter, it could be disastrous. Not to mention…" she trails off.

She doesn't have to say it. I know exactly what she speaks of. Rumours of a spy known as the "Phantom" have been going around even before I became a prosecutor this year. A man who can easily slip in and out of any situation undetected. A man who goes above and beyond to ruin and destroy the lives of so many.

He is the main reason why I decided to hone my sword and take him down! A creature like that should be locked up and disarmed! I will not allow him to hurt anyone I love!

I have made it my personal mission to do so. I know I won't be able to do it alone, but I will take him down even if it kills me!

"You needn't worry of _him_," I spit, "Fulbright-dono and I are doing everything we can to stop him."

Detective Fulbright, a man with charisma and a bright personality. A man who is willing to do anything to take down evil and protect the innocent. He truly believes in justice and taking out criminals. A detective I could trust my very soul to. A man who made me want to take down criminals as a prosecutor. A man I'm proud to call a dear friend and my trustworthy partner.

"I know, but please don't take it too far, Simon. Athena needs you."

_Athena…_

The little princess has a heart of gold. She may feel like her world is shrouded in a storm, but for those around her, she makes the sun truly shine.

"I promised you before I'd protect her, Metis-sensei. I tend to keep my word."

Metis looks at me sadly. "Thank you, Simon, but please don't live for her. You have to live your own life. Don't become so consumed in protecting Athena and helping her you lose yourself in the process."

I look into my mentor's eyes. "Protecting your daughter_ is_ my life."

* * *

_I thought it'd be fun to have Maya & Pearl meet Kay lol. So yeah they're gonna help Feenie in their own way. I enjoyed writing the part with Simon. He's probably #2 for me if I had to rank him, but AA has sooo many amazing characters! I wanted to show off a little bit of Metis' & Simon's relationship as well as Simon's devotation to protecting Athena (& no it's not sexual! & yes they will be paired up but like WAYYY later lol.) _

_Also, something **extremely important** to not is that the the Fulbright Simon mentions in this chapter __**is not the**** Phantom!**__ I have amazing plans with this, so I just wanted y''all to know that I already know the Fulbright in DD is the Phantom. So I don't want to hear "Fulbright is the Phantom." I **know**! _

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_German:_**

**_English:_**

**_Japanese:_**

**_English:_**

* * *

**_Preview_**

_**Athena **_

_"**Holy cow! That bird **_**is**_** huge**!"_

_"Ow!" I whimper, putting my hands over my ears._

_The bird flies off of Simon's arm towards the source of the noise. I turn my chair around and gasp as this bird attacks Apollo! It dives right for his little horns!_

_"Apollo, are you okay?!"_


	7. Chapter Seven: Panes

_I apologize for taking so long with updating this. A lot has been going on. I have a new job. I work at Honda Power Equipment now on 1st shift. I've been moved around a bit, but I've met some amazing people who have helped me so, so much. I've been there for two months. I'm off work this week because of the dumbass virus, but I get paid! :D _

_I had to get a hybrid battery for my car (that costs over $2,000+! Thank gods for my friend Lauren! She's so amazing! If you like Yugioh then **check out her**** work!**_ So I didn't have the car for like a month, which was annoying as fuck. I also have been staying in a homeless shelter for the past two months with no internet access (I had data, but I'm not writing on my phone so...)

But, I have great news! One of my work friend's son's roommate moved out, and tomorrow, I'm officially moving in with him. I met him last week. He seems pretty cool. I'm nervous about living with a practically complete stranger, but I need somewhere to go, and I think it'll be okay. Also I have lost _**thirty-seven pounds! **_

I will be updating my profile asap about my other stories and their standings. I'm not giving up on anyone of them even Coiled (which I haven't updated in over a year! :( )

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun!_

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story!_

**_A special__ thanks_**_ to **JordanPhoenix **for betaing and giving your thoughts on the story thus far!_

**_Pairings:_**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena_

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura_

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on._**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Panes**

_**Phoenix**_

"And you said you're currently job hunting?" the CPS woman, Mrs. Coworkerre asks, jotting down everything I've been saying.

I'm so glad the apartment has been cleaned and new furniture has been brought in! I can't believe I was living like a slob while my eight-year-old daughter took care of me! I'm such a horrible, horrible father!

If it wasn't for Gumshoe and Franziska, I don't know what I'd do.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very good. I quite like the new furniture. It gives life to this place since last we met."

"My friend suggested I spruce up the place since Trucy got a new job."

"Oh? Did she now?"

"Yes, she works at the "Wonder Bar"."

"Oh, I see. And has Trucy been paying your rent, utilities-"

"No!" I exclaim.

Mrs. Coworrke looks up from her notepad, eyeing me carefully.

"Sorry; I mean that Trucy doesn't pay any of my bills."

"Then who does?"

"Well…"

"I do," Franziska says, walking through the door.

Edgeworth, some girl with black hair with a large key in her hair, Gumshoe, Maya, Pearls, and Trucy come in.

"Mr. Nick! Is this lady being mean to you?" the little girl asks, pushing her sleeve up.

"Now, now, Pearls, don't threaten the social worker."

"Well, okay." Pearls says, pushing her sleeve down.

"Hi! So you're the lady who talks to Daddy and Franzeekah about Daddy keeping me? Well, Daddy is amazing! He gives me lots of loves and makes sure I'm well fed and taken care of! Daddy is sad, but I make Daddy smile with my magic tricks!"

Mrs. Coworrke smiles. " Yes, I am. My name is Mrs. Imma Coworrke. It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Mr. Wright has told me so much about you, little Trucy," she says, looking at my daughter. "Oh? Do you now? May I see some magic tricks, little Trucy?"

"Sure!" Trucy beams, pulling out Mr. Hat.

_"Hello, I'm the Amazing Mr. Hat. Daddy-o is really great! Since I keep him in line!"_

"Hey!" I exclaim as everyone bursts out laughing.

"That was quite something Ms. Trucy. Would you mind if I talked to your Daddy some more?"

"Nope! Come on, Kay, Pearly, and Maya! I have so much stuff to show you! Franzeekah got it for me!" Trucy beams happily, running to her bedroom.

"Alright! Cool stuff from Franny!" Maya cheers.

"I hope it's a whip magic trick! I'd love to see that!" Pearls shouts, running after them.

"No one is using my whip in a magic trick!" Franziska calls after them with a huff, but the small tug of her lips tells me she's quite enjoying this!

Mrs. Coworrke turns to Edgeworth, Franziska, Gumshoe, and me.

"You said you pay for Mr. Wright's bills, Ms-"

"Franziska von Karma, prodigy prosecutor."

"Mrs. Coworrke, my name is Miles Edgeworth. We've spoken over the phone." Edgeworth says, bowing.

"Oh, yes. I remember. It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Edgeworth, Ms. von Karma." she says then looks at Gumshoe. "And you sir? Have you also been assisting Mr. Wright?"

"You bet! I come here all the time to help him keep the house sparkling clean! I even brought in the new furniture."

"So you're the maid?"

'"No ma'am, Chief Detective."

"Scruffy just likes cleaning. He says it makes him feel useful." Franziska smirks. "Don't fret; he is compensated despite his complaints about it."

"I see. And how has everyone else been assisting Mr. Wright?"

"Ms. Feys, Ms. Faraday, Detective Gumshoe, Franziska, and I have been looking into Mr. Wright's disbarment. We also ensure that Mr. Wright is constantly looking for work."

"I see. You seem to have quite a group of good friends, Mr. Wright."

I blush, rubbing the back of my head. "Well, yeah, I suppose you could say that."

"Now as for Trucy, I'd like to know about this new job of hers. What are her hours? How is her school life going?"

"She works at the "Wonder Bar" from 7:00pm-9:00pm on weekdays. She works every other weekend, her shift is 2pm-8pm." I reply.

"I see. And how is her school going?"

"She has a really good friend, but she doesn't have many besides her. Her school work is excellent."

"I'd like to see her latest report card." Mrs. Coworrke says.

I get up, but Gumshoe runs over to the file cabinet he got me, unlocks it pulls out a folder labeled "**TRUCY**" walks back over, and gives it to Mrs. Coworrke.

"We've organized and filed all of Trucy's activities in that folder. Feel free to examine them, Mrs. Coworrke." Franziska says.

The social worker opens the file, reading its contents.

This is so nerve-wracking! I don't know what I'd do if Edgeworth, Gumshoe, and Franziska weren't in this room right now! I wish Maya had stayed here, but she must have been too excited about Trucy.

"She's quite talented and intelligent," Mrs. Coworrke says, closing the folder and handing it back to Gumshoe, and standing up. "It appears you have very close friends, Mr. Wright. That being said, I hope you continue your search for steady work. It's vital for Trucy."

"I know; I'm doing everything I can."

"Yes, I can see that in your file. I'll be back next month. Take care."

* * *

"Is the clown porcupine spinster gone?" Maya calls coming out with her new gang after Mrs. Coworrke leaves.

"What, Ms. Fey?" Franziska snickers.

"I mean Child Protective Services just doesn't feel right! I mean did you see her hair?"

"You're one to talk about hair, Ms. Fey," Edgeworth says, crossing his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Maya asks, puffing up her cheeks.

"I like your hair!" the key girl exclaims, poking Maya's top knot.

"Umm… sorry to interrupt, but is anyone going to introduce me…?"

"Introduce yourself, Nick!" Maya smirks.

"Well, umm okay, I'm-"

"Phoenix Wright, bffs with Mr. Edgeworth, ex-boss of Maya Fey, semi-caretaker of Pearl Fey, pinning daddy of Trucy Wright, ex-defense lawyer!" the girl says, practically hopping over and extending her gloved hand. "Hi! I'm Kay Faraday! Yatagarasu", kinda sorta Mr. Edgeworth's assistant, and detective in training!"

I take her hand and shake it. "It's nice to meet you, Kay."

"Yeah! I've heard sooo much about you! Actually, Mr. Edgeworth wouldn't call you by name! You were," Kay suddenly deepens her voice to match Edgeworth's, "The man in the blue suit, that "man", a certain bluffing defense attorney." Stuff like that!" she laughs in her own voice.

"_Noogooh_!"

"Yes! There's that face I love so much, Mr. Edgeworth!" Kay cackles merrily.

"It's a good face for you, Miles," Franziska smirks.

"It goes so well with his fluffy-tie!" Trucy giggles.

"You should do a magic trick with the fluffy-tie, Trucy!" Maya beams, putting her hands together.

"Oh, that would be awesome! You can do it tonight at the "Wonder Bar"!" Kay says.

Miles touches the cravat, looking more than embarrassed. Franziska looks at her "little brother".

"Trucy," the German prosecutor says, keeping her eyes on Miles.

"Yes, Franzeekah?" Trucy asks, looking up at her from the insane conversation of magic ideas she's sharing between Maya, Pearls, and Kay.

"I think it's better if you used something else for your magic prop, okay?" she says softly.

"Oh, okay…"

_Trucy…_

"It's fine. I have plenty she can use," Edgeworth says.

Trucy looks at Edgeworth. "If you don't feel comfortable with it, Prosecutor Fluffy-tie then that's okay! But, you'll come to see me tonight, right?"

"We're all planning on coming tonight, but we have a nice day planned in the meantime." Franziska says.

"Yeah! This new art museum opened today, and we're gonna get you inspired to draw, Nick!"

"So you better get ready, Daddy!"

"I can't wait to see all the cool sculptures!" Gumshoe beams.

"I didn't know you liked art museums, Scruffy."

"Well, I like pretty colours!"

"Are you sure you don't want to just clean it, Scruffy?" Franziska smirks.

"W-what?" the detective chief asks, wiggling his eyebrows in confusion. " don't get it, sir."

"Never mind Scruffy. Phoenix Wright, go get dressed."

"Umm, but what should I wear?" I ask, standing up.

"Ooo! The beanie Franzeekah and I made you! The one that says "Daddy"! It'll look so cute on you, Daddy!" Trucy says.

"Well, okay," I say heading into my room.

It's not like I have much of anything to wear. I usually just wore my blue suit, and when I wasn't working, I'd sometimes wear jeans and a t-shirt. Since I haven't been eating much, I've lost quite a bit of weight. I doubt anything will actually fit that will be decent enough to wear in a museum.

And, honestly, I'm grateful for the little beanie Trucy and Franziska made for me. It'll help me cover my spikes. No doubt cameras would be all over me and microphones shoved down my throat if they saw the spikes.

_Damn you infuriating spikes! Curse you for recognition!_

(Yet, I can't help but keep them. It's who I am. I can't change that. Even if I want to.)

I finally decide to wear what I'm feeling. I don't feel like caring much right now. The fact I'm even going out should be good enough!

* * *

"You_ feel_ like a hobo?!" Franziska exclaims, slapping her whip against the floor as I come out dressed in a sweatshirt, pants, sandals, and the blue beanie.

I shrug. "I don't have a lot of clothes. People dress how they feel, and this is how I feel."

"Wright, you do know you're not a hobo, yes?" Edgeworth asks.

"Yeah, pal! If you need clothes we can-"

"It's fine. Let's just go. Trucy has to get to work in a few hours. I want her to see the museum."

"Daddy…" Trucy whispers.

I look at my daughter and smile. I know it's pointless, but I can't help at least trying to reassure her. Even so, she can see right through me. She's been able to since the day we met.

(And honestly, it's pretty terrifying.)

"We're getting you new clothes!" Franziska snaps, gripping her whip.

Damn, she's so hot when she's mad.

I blush, taken aback by my thoughts. What the….? Franziska… hot? She's been on my mind for quite some time. I don't understand why though. She's helped me so much over these past months. I don't know what I'd do without her.

_But, really, she's not the only one helping me, so there must be something more to this, right?_

(Or, perhaps, I'm just crazy.)

"If you hate clothes shopping, I can steal you some clothes! I'll just have to know your size!" Kay grins, rubbing her hands together.

"I don't want to have to arrest you, Kay," Gumshoe says nervously.

"Huh?"

"She thinks she's a thief, but she's actually a ninja," Edgeworth smirks.

Kay huffs, crossing her arms. "I'm the Great Thief Yatagarasu, Mr. Edgeworth! I'm not a ninja!"

Gumshoe leans closer, whispering in my ear with a chuckle. "She totally is a ninja, pal."

I can't help but laugh.

"Well, are we going or not? We need to stop by a clothes store!"

"We can go clothes shopping for Mr. Nick. I'll buy him something nice for Mystic Maya so they can go on a fabulous date!" Pearls swoons, putting her hands over her face and blushing happily.

Maya and I look at each other uncomfortably.

Will I ever stop being embarrassed by children?

The way Pearls and Trucy are giggling, the answer is: absolutely not!

* * *

_**Trucy**_

We finally got Daddy out of the house after nearly four months of him just sitting in his room (and last month the couch!). But, he's been getting better! Each and every day, he smiles a bit more, plays with me a bit more. Asks me things a bit more. Yet… I can still see the sadness he tries to hide. He can't hide from my eyes!

Daddy's sadness is clear when Franzeekah is gone. I think he really likes her. He said they're not what you consider to be friends, but I know that's a lie! I mean why else would Franzeekah be helping Daddy? I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!

I hold Daddy's hand as we head into the Japanese part of the exhibit. I don't need to, but I like holding his hand!

"I'd like to wear a pretty dress like that someday!" Kay beams, looking at a painting of a Japanese woman in a field.

"It's called a kimono. We wear them during special occasions in Kurain Village," Pearl says.

"Oh wow! Yeah, I'd totally rock that!"

"You really would Kay! You'd rock anything!" Uncle Gummy says, coming over to us from the statues.

"Thanks, Gummy!"

"I have a few kimonos that are too small for me if you'd like to try them on," Maya says.

"Really? Thanks!"

I look up at Daddy who's staring intently at the painting. I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe he's getting some sort of idea for his drawing? He said he hasn't been able to think of anything despite Franzeekah's constant "nagging" as Daddy calls it.

I mean I don't understand why he's lying! He's definitely been drawing! Drawing Franzeekah! I mean the drawings are really good! Is he worried they're not? Maybe I should ask him? But then that would have him ask how I know.

Well, I'm gonna fix this! I don't know how exactly, but I will! Daddy shouldn't be hiding! Daddy is amazing! Maybe Kay can help me?

"Daddy, I'm going to go with Kay."

"Alright, baby girl," he says, finally moving away from the painting. "Be careful."

I run over to Kay. "I will!"

"We'll see you guys later!" Kay calls.

After we get a bit away from Daddy, I stop at the entrance of the Egyptian art section.

"Are you okay?" Kay asks concernedly.

"Well, umm… I need to tell you something."

"Let's go sit down and have a talk."

* * *

_**Athena**_

I sit outside with Simon at the patio area out in the garden. It's one of the only places at the space center that are actually outside. There are a lot of little tables to sit at. Sometimes I like coming out here to do my homework or enjoy a snack.

I look over my shoulder at the boy I saw in the cafeteria a few months ago. I haven't seen him since then. I've wanted to, but I got too scared, and when I found the courage to, he was nowhere to be found!

"Umm… Simon?" I ask hesitantly, looking at him.

Simon takes a sip of his tea. "Yes, Athena? Are you unwell?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm okay. I was just wondering if you had any friends."

"Yes. In fact, I have a very special friend."

I cock my head to the side. "Special friend?"

Simon puts two fingers in his mouth and whistles.

Huh, I never you could whistle for a friend! I wait for a person to appear, but suddenly a big bird flies from out of nowhere and lands on Simon's extended arm.

"There's a bird on your arm, Simon!" I giggle.

"Yes, this is-"

"**Holy cow! That bird is _huge_**!"

"Ow!" I whimper, putting my hands over my ears.

The bird flies off of Simon's arm towards the source of the noise. I turn my chair around and gasp as this bird attacks Apollo! It dives right for his little horns!

"Apollo, are you okay?!"

Apollo's standing up, swatting at the big bird.

"Do I look okay?! There's a giant bird attacking me!"

"Hoy! Taka!" Simon calls, whistling.

Taka immediately stops and flies over to Simon, landing on his shoulder.

"Now, Taka, that's not nice. I was trying to introduce you to the princess," Simon says, petting the bird's chin. He looks at Apollo. "You can come over here and meet Taka too, lad."

"Umm… I'll umm stay over here so I won't get eaten…" Apollo says nervously, backing up.

"Taka won't hurt you. He just likes your hair horns," Simon smirks.

The horns droop and Taka flaps excitedly.

"Now, now, Taka, let Justice-dono calm down."

"Why does he want to eat my hair?" Apollo asks.

"He likes hair that sticks up. He preens Aura's hair all the time. It's just his way of showing affection," Simon says.

"Are you sure he won't eat me?" Apollo asks, taking a step towards us.

"I'm sure. Taka won't do anything I don't approve of."

"Umm… well, okay. I mean, I was doing some studying, but if you're sure…"

"Bring it over! Simon can help!" I say, waving Apollo over as I turn my chair.

"When did I become nursemaid, Athena?" Simon scoffs.

"Since I said so!" I say, sticking my tongue out.

"Oh? Is that so? And why should I listen to a little girl who's to remain in "fifth grade forever"?" he teases.

"Well I will!" I pout.

"That's what you said about fourth grade, you silly girl," he smirks, poking my ribs.

I giggle. "Simon!"

"Yes, Athena? Was there something?"

"Yeah! I want Apollo to come over here!"

"Well, alright. Hoy, Justice-dono, come over here."

"Umm… are you sure it's okay?"

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have invited you. Athena has her headphones if she gets too stressed."

Apollo hesitates for a minute then nods. He grabs his book and joins us.

"So, you have a bird?" Apollo asks, carefully eyeing the bird eating Simon's hair.

"Yes, I have a bird. He's a Japanese Sparrowhawk. And, as I'm sure both of you surmised, his name is Taka.

"It means "hawk", in Japanese," Apollo says, poking his forehead.

"You know Japanese, Apollo?" I asks.

"Not exactly…"

There's confusion in his heart. Bitter confusion and anger.

Simon looks at me with concern then lets out a sigh of relief in his heart when a migraine doesn't flare up.

"Oh."

"Wow, you weren't very creative with that name, were you, Mr. Blackquill?" Apollo deadpans, turning to my friend.

"Hm. It was the first thing that came to my head. He likes the name enough," Simon says, petting Taka.

"I think he's so pretty! Don't you, Apollo? I can't believe you have a hawk, Simon! You're even more amazing than I thought!"

"How long have you had him?" Apollo asks.

"About ten years now, I believe. I saved him as a chick. He fell out of his nest during a bad storm. I nursed him back to health and tried to release him, but he refused to leave. Aura helped me get my falconry license, and he's been my partner ever since. He helps me with evidence."

"Evidence? Wait are you-"

"A prosecutor? Yes. Although, I just got my badge this year."

So, Simon got his badge the same year this "Mr. Wright" person lost his? Maybe Simon can help him so Apollo won't feel so sad?

"I wish I could go see your trials, Simon. I bet you and Taka are amazing working together!" I beam.

"He's a good bird," Simon says with a smile.

It's so nice to see him so happy! And Apollo's heart isn't screaming in fear and confusion anymore! There's still a deep sadness, but it's not screaming today like that one day.

"Well, maybe we can face each other in court someday," Apollo says.

"Oh? Are you wanting to be a defense attorney?"

"Yes. My idol was a defense attorney."

"Was?"

Apollo looks down sadly, horns dropping. Taka gets on the table, walks over to Apollo (which is super cute!), and starts eating his horns!

"H-hey!"

Simon chuckles. "He just wants to make you feel better. Your idol wouldn't happen to be Phoenix Wright, would it?"

Apollo looks up, and Taka stretches to get his hair. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well, Edgeworth-dono mentioned him to me before his disbarment. He said I'd have quite the challenge of facing him when I got my badge. I was looking forward to clashing swords with him, but alas, I shall bid my time."

I look between the two. "What does debarment mean, Simon?"

"It's when a prosecutor or defense attorney is stripped of his or her badge because they failed to follow the rules," Apollo mutters hollowly.

Despite that, I can hear so many emotions from his heart: anger, sadness, confusion, disappointment.

"Indeed. We have rules we must follow and if we don't, we lose the right to defend or prosecute in court," Simon says.

"Oh, and umm, that's what happened to Mr. Wright?" I ask.

"Y-yeah. I don't understand… I've watched all of his trials. He wouldn't do something like this! There must be something wrong!"

_Pain, so much pain. Yet admiration for his idol._

I whimper, covering my ears.

"Hoy, Justice-dono, calm yourself."

Apollo looks at me. "Umm.. sorry, Athena."

"It's okay."

"Umm… can I ask you something?" he asks.

I nod, uncovering my ears. His emotions seem to have stabilized a bit.

"Sure, go ahead."

"How do you… hear emotions?"

"Umm… well…"

"Athena has very sensitive hearing. She can hear things you and I cannot. Emotions of the heart. She hasn't mastered her craft just yet, thus has to wield a practice sword."

Apollo blinks in confusion. "Umm… what?"

"Athena's powers are too much for her to control. It's why Dr. Cykes made those special headphones for her," Simon explains.

"I hate those stupid things. They give me a headache," I mutter.

"It's important that you wear them, Athena. They'll help you hone your powers. One cannot wield a sharp blade right away and expect not to get cut."

"So, basically, the headphones act as noise reducer?"

"That was the idea of them, yes."

No, the idea of them was to make me look stupid and not be able to do anything!

"It's nice of your mom to want to help you, Athena. She must really care about you."

"I… I guess she does." I mutter.

"Athena…" Simon whispers.

Taka flies over to me, and starts pulling my ribbon in my hair.

I giggle. "S-stop, Taka!"

"Good; he can give me a break!" Apollo laughs.

As soon as he says that, Taka goes back to eating Apollo's hair.

"Oh no! I spoke too soon!"

Simon and I laugh.

Apollo sighs heavily. "Well, it was worth a try at least."

"Taka is simply messing with you now, Justice-dono."

"How thoughtful of the bird."

I giggle. "It's cute he likes you so much!"

"It's just his hair. He likes you better, Athena."

"Really?!" I beam. "Taka, we're friends now?"

Taka walks over to me and starts eating my ribbon again.

I giggle.

Apollo doesn't say anything for a while.

"Are you okay, Apollo?"

He jolts a bit. "Oh, yeah, sorry, I zoned out." he laughs, rubbing the back of his head.

"If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask them, Justice-dono."

Apollo looks at me. "Well, I was wondering if you liked living in the space center?"

I stare at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Apollo grabs the bracelet on his wrist. His heart screams in confusion.

_W-what…? Why is his heart screaming?!_

I gasp, covering my ears.

Simon stands up and picks me up, holding me against his chest. I bury my face into it.

"My apologies, Justice-dono. I must let Athena rest now." he says, putting my headphones on.

_Stupid headphones!_

"I… I'm sorry."

"It's nothing you did."

Simon walks away with me and into my compound. He carries me to my room, setting me down on my bed.

"Athena, what happened?" Simon asks gently.

"I… I'm not sure. His heart was screaming in confusion."

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_German:_**

**_English:_**

**_Japanese:_**

**_English:_**

* * *

**_Preview_**

**_Apollo _**

_"Hoy! Taka! Enough playing around with Justice-dono. You and I were in the midst of a sparring match, and you will not fly away from battle just because you found something desirable. Now, let us go, or else you will not get the treat I promised you."_


	8. Chapter Eight: Stardom

_Again, I apologize for the delay. Things have been hectic & busy. I still have to go to work because making generators is essential. I'm having to work nine hours starting tomorrow and working every other Saturday (starting this coming one). I was sick for a week & missed work, & that was the day after I had just gotten my bonus for getting perfect attendance. I had to go to the doctor & they thought I was going into DKA so then I went to the hospital & get an IV put in. I was just hydrated from being sick. Anyway, I have up until Chapter Sixteen written out & Chapter Seventeen has been planned out, I just need to write it. I've also been taking a break on Fanfiction to work on Aurora Eclipse Book I: Fang with Pippa (we've decided to co-write it together.) Pippa is having major eyestrain due to her scratched glasses & not being able to get a new pair because of this dumbass virus going around (so that means we can't fucking see each other either. Fuck you corona! *glares*) So, we're gonna break on Fang & I'm going to be focusing on Hostage for a bit because it seriously needs it lol. Don't worry; I won't abandon this & in all honesty, I'll probably write this between the five-ten chapters I need to write for Hostage anyway (& maybe Fang too because shit is getting real in that even though y''all have no idea muwaahhaa :D ) _

_Sorry for the rambling! Enjoy! :) _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun!_

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story!_

**_Pairings:_**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena_

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura_

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on._**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

_**Chapter Eight: Stardom**_

_**Franziska**_

I scroll through the files on my laptop. I might as well see if Agent Lang has any information for me regarding the Phantom and the Borgian Cocoons. Both of these operations have been such a mess. Especially the Phantom. He's a tricky fool. If only we knew what his next plan of attack is! It's so frustrating! At least with the Borgian Cocoons, we know _why_ people are so interested in them! We just can't find who's in charge of smuggling them!

But the Phantom… he's been avoiding everything! There are no connections to him! No leads! No hint in his modus operandi! Nothing! The only clear thing we know is he's interested in destroying via bombing!

(Like the time he destroyed the new space center in Zheng Fa!)

Agent Lang asked that I keep an eye out for any cocoons or the Phantom in LA after I talked to him about staying here to help Miles discover the truth about Phoenix Wright's disbarment.

Unfortunately, he's much too busy dealing with helping Zheng Fa get back on its feet. They finally elected a new president about a month ago.

(Men! A woman has to do all the work!)

I suppose it's a good thing I have Simon Blackquill and his Detective, Fool Bright, was it? Apparently, they've been trying to track down the Phantom too.

I sigh. Nothing new to update on either of our ends. Honestly, I'm a bit surprised with the Phantom. Surely, he must know about the launch set next year? Perhaps he's waiting? Or, perhaps, he just wanted to mess with Zheng Fa?

"_First that damn smuggling ring ruined my country's economy! Then that fake president destroyed not only the Lang name but the entire country's political and judicial system! Now it's this "Phantom"?! What's next! We **have** to catch him before my country falls into more ruin! We just started building it up_!" Lang growls, storming out of our hideout.

I stand up, closing my laptop after I'm done reporting. It's time for lunch. I might as well ask my little brother if he'd like to come with me. It's so frustrating not finding anything! I feel like nothing is getting done! The Phantom and Borgian Cocoon Smugglers could be elsewhere by now, and I'm here babysitting!

(I know I chose to come here and help Phoenix Wright, but that's only because I'm the only one who can snap him back into reality!)

I grab my bag and start heading towards the door, but something poking out of my bookshelf catches my eye. Perhaps Scruffy just didn't push this binder in all the way? I sigh, walking over to it. _What am I going to do with you, Scruffy?_

I put my hand on the binder to push it in, and frown, realizing it's different than my other binders. I pull it out and gasp.

"T-this!"

The object drops before I can contain myself (damn you foolish girl!) and opens. My eyes widen.

"Phoenix Wright! You lying fool!" I growl, collecting the item and storming out the door.

_Looks like lunch is going to be with a hobo-feeling fool!_

* * *

_**Klavier**_

I'm finally getting a break from all the autograph signings and fräuleins throwing themselves at me to work on what I really need to work on. After all, I'm a prosecutor even if I left to "tour with my band." Nein, this world tour is much more. I want to hone my prosecutorial skills so when I do return, I'll be better than ever.

(Plus, it gives Daryan a chance to find anything for Interpol.)

One of my fräulein fans told me about this bookstore that has excellent books on the European legal systems. Apparently, she is studying here to be a forensic scientist and isn't a fan of my work!

(She most certainly is!)

I get off my motorcycle and head towards the bookstore. (There's no way in hell I'd leave my hog behind.) There's a lot of noise. It must be quite the show. It's a good thing I'm in disguise. After all, it's impossible to do real work with the fräuleins foaming at the mouth to get my attention.

I walk to the bookstore. There's quite a crowd outside. At the front of the crowd is a large table with a man wearing a pink sweatshirt with a weird looking monkey on it and an orange barret. There are books stacked up, pens, rolled-up posters, keychains…

It must be some sort of autograph book signing. Maybe I'll indulge myself and meet this new author? As the crowd moves, I notice that two large display posters sit on a stand on either side of the man happily signing autographs.

What the…?! Is that Fräuelin von Karma on them?!

Now I _have_ to talk to this man!

* * *

What seems like hours of standing, it's finally my turn to get my "autograph". I browse through his merchandise. All of it's of Fräulein von Karma! Even his book!

"Hey! Did you come to buy "Franzy's Whippity-Whip Trip" or "Franzy's Whiplash Splash"?"

"Two books? It seems you're quite the author, ja?"

"Oh, actually, these are my first two books. I usually do paintings of beautiful women," he says, grinning happily.

"Achtung baby! You must get a lot of fräuleins to model for your art, ja?"

"Well, I've had women model, but no fro lines. I'm not sure what that is," he says, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

I chuckle. "Fräuleins, not "fro-lines". It's German for "Miss" or "women"."

"Oh, you're German too? You must know Franzy then! She modeled for my books! It took a lot of convincing and lashings from the whip, but now her books are a hit!" he says, giving me a thumbs up.

"Ah, I see. So you know Fräulein von Karma?"

"Yeah! Wait; who are you, and how do you know Franzy? Are you a fan of hers? A stalker? I'll have you know Franzy belongs to me! We're going to get married once I become famous!"

Is he serious? Fräuelin von Karma cares nothing of romance! I should know! Feisty fräulein that one!

I lean in, tilting my sunglasses and lowering my voice despite the crowd being shallow right now. "My name is Klavier Gavin. I'm a prosecutor and lead member of my band "The Gavinners", and we need to talk."

* * *

_**Apollo**_

I sit in the lobby next to the window with the sea monster. I sigh, staring at intently at the large legal book in front of me. I keep reading the same line over and over again, but I can't stop! I won't stop! Not until I get into "Themis Legal Academy". Now is the time for me to go for my dream. Sure, my idol may not be a defense attorney anymore, but I can't let that stop me! I have to fulfill my dream!

For some reason though, the words just don't _feel_ right. I haven't been feeling right. Ever since I asked Athena if she liked living here at the Space Center, my eyes have had a burning sensation and my head throbs. Maybe my body is sensitive to her ability? No, that can't be it! So then what…?

"Hey man," Clay says, plopping down in front of me with a bag of candy and two large sodas. "What's up? You want some?"

I take my soda, sipping it. "No thanks. I'm trying to write this letter," I reply, staring at it intently. Dammit!

"Suit yourself. I got some good stuff too!" my friend boasts, stuffing his face with the sweet goodness.

"Well, some of us have more important things to do, Clay. Shouldn't you be studying? You have a test coming up in Astrology class."

Clay scoffs, guzzling his soda. "I'm an astronaut. I'll pass that with flying colours!"

I look at Clay. "Except you took the wrong class, and then couldn't change because Astronomy was too full." I deadpan.

"You're so mean when you're grouchy, Apo! What's up with you? You've been in a bad mood ever since that day you came back to the shack with your hair spikes in disarray!"

"Well, I was attacked by a hawk!"

"Good thing we have video cameras all over this place! I got a copy of the video!" Clay grins.

"W-what? H-how?"

"I have my ways," Clay grins.

_Yeah, sweet-talking our "father"._ I scoff to myself.

"It was a great video. The bird really likes you!"

"Yeah, the bird is great," I mutter.

Clay puts a hand on mine. "Apollo, what's wrong? Really?" he asks sincerely, eyes full of concern.

I stare at my best friend and brother. I close my eyes. "It's just…."

"What what, Apo? You know you can tell me, right? What happened that day?"

I sigh and explain what happened with Athena.

Clay stares at me for a whole then grins.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Dude! Don't you get it?!"

"Umm… what are you going on about, man?"

"You and Athena! You were made for each other!"

Ï nearly fall out of my seat. "W-what? Are you insane?! She's _ten_! I'm _fifteen_! She's a kid! Just because you're a "lady's man" and I can't get a glance doesn't mean that I'd snoop so low to-"

"Chill man!" Clay laughs, holding up his hands in surrender. "First of all, you can wait for her. It's not uncommon after all. I mean you're only five years older than she is. My parents were twenty years apart."

"Clay, I have no desire-"

"Secondly," he cuts me off, "both of you are named after Egyptian-"

"_Greek_, Clay, _Greek_! Athena and Apollo are _Greek_ gods!"

"Oh right. I always get those confused," he chuckles.

"How?! I'd understand if you got Greek and Roman gods confused because some of their names _are_ similar and a lot of the Roman gods _are_ Greek gods, but _Egyptian_ gods?! They're _nothing_ alike! The myths are _completely different_!"

"Really? No wonder I fail at those mythy classes," Clay laughs.

I sigh. "Anyway, Athena and I are named after Greek gods, but that doesn't mean we are in love! Those gods aren't in love, so don't even _try_ to pull that "well your gods are in love so you must be!" stunt because it's not going to fly with me."

"Whatever you say, man! She'll be your girl! Just you wait!"

I scowl.

"Anyway, you didn't let me finish!"

My horns droop. "Oh no, there's more?"

"Yup! You and-" Clay stops himself and bursts out laughing.

"What? What's so funny, Clay?"

He holds his gut with his arm, face red, and eyes closed as he points to the window.

I raise my eyebrow and look in the direction he's pointing. My eyes widen when I see Taka on the other side of the window flapping his wings and pecking at the glass.

"That bird is back to get you!" Clay howls.

My horns droop more and I feel the sweat pouring. "He… really likes my hair."

"I'll say! I'll go let him in!"

"I think that's a bad-"

Before I can finish, my friend runs off to let Taka in.

I sigh, standing up and running after him. The front entrance opens and Clay steps aside as Taka flies in. The hawk lands on my head, preening my "horns" with a cooing-like sound.

Clay laughs. "That's one happy falcon!"

"Taka is a sparrowhawk, Terran-dono," Prosecutor Blackquill says coming into the lobby.

"Terran-what?" Clay asks.

"Dono. It's an old Japanese suffix. It basically means "master" or "lord", but carries no royalty value," the prosecutor supplies.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Clay says then looks at me. "You're Justice-dunno! Dunno whatcha gonna do with Athena when she-"

"It's dono and what do you mean what Justice-dono is going to do with Athena!?" Prosecutor Blackquill asks, looking at me with narrowed, dangerous eyes.

"N-nothing!" I squeak. "Clay is just being dumb! I don't want Athena like that!"

Clay looks at me concernedly then at Prosecutor Blackquill. "Yeah man," he laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm just messing with-"

"Hmph," the man smirks, "I know that. I just wanted to see your feathers ruffled against my blade."

Clay blinks, looking at me. "Huh?"

I shrug.

Taka happily continues preening my hair horns.

"Hoy! Taka! Enough playing around with Justice-dono. You and I were in the midst of a sparring match, and you will not fly away from battle just because you found something desirable. Now, let us go, or else you will not get the treat I promised you."

Taka looks up at his master, gives my "horns" one last preen each then flies onto Prosecutor Blackquill's shoulder.

He rubs the hawk's chin. "Good bird," he says then looks at me. "I apologize for his behaviour. We will hone blades later."

Before I have a chance to reply, he turns and leaves.

"What was that all about?" Clay wonders, staring at the door.

I shrug and walk back over to the table, grabbing a few pieces of candy.

"I thought you didn't want any," Clay grins, sitting down and popping a few pieces in his mouth as well.

"Well, I changed my mind. Now, what were you going to tell me about Athena and I being connected?"

"Well, since both of you are named after, umm…"

"Greek gods."

"Yeah! Greek gods, then I though. I dunno. Perhaps you both have special powers? I mean why else would you be affected by her powers if no one else is? Maybe you have some cool power too and if your powers clash it's like this fight of the gods or something?"

"Well, umm… I don't really have any powers, Clay, so that can't work."

"You don't know that for sure. I think the only reason Athena knows about hers is because of her mother. Maybe you can get Dr. Cykes to check you out?"

"Well, I guess… but I really want to focus on getting into "Themis Legal Academy". Tests could take a while, and what if I get in before the test results are done?"

"I still say you should talk to her. I mean it's worth a shot. I wouldn't want to go through life having power and not knowing anything about it, you know?"

I sigh, poking my forehead. "Fine; how about this: when I come back from law school, I'll get Dr. Cykes to check me out."

"Promise?" he asks, looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, dude, I promise," I reply just as serious.

* * *

_**Franziska**_

I set the bag of soba noodles and sodas I picked up for Phoenix Wright's and my lunch, and slap the sketchpad on the picnic table that Phoenix Wright is sitting at the park. He jumps, nearly falling out of his seat, a cup of tea from his foam cup spilling all over his sketchpad.

"F-Franziska?! W-wha…?" he gasps, attempting to dab the liquid up with his sleeve.

"Fool," I snap, grabbing his arm, "There is a restroom five feet behind you! Surely, there are _paper towels to use_!"

"R-right," he says, getting up and running to the bathroom.

He comes back with a whole wad of them!

I sigh. "Did you have to empty the whole roll?!"

"I- well I mean I didn't-"

"Never mind that. You can use what is necessary and keep the rest. There's no point in wasting things, Phoenix Wright," I smirk, wagging my finger at him.

"Well, that's true. I mean I am getting low on paper towels at the house…" he trails off, cleaning up his mess and closing his sketchpad, putting it to the side.

"Well, eat up, fool. We have a lot to discuss."

"W-we do?"

"Indeed," I say, opening the bag and handing him his food. "I hope you like soba. A co-worker of mine requested it. I've been wanting to try it. I was going to have it with Miles, but this was more pressing."

Phoenix Wright and I begin eating.

"Well, I hope you didn't ditch Edgeworth. You know how he is about not being told plan changes."

"Not to worry," I smirk, leaning my elbow on the table like I do in court and wag my finger, "my little brother had no idea we were even going to have lunch together."

"Oh, I see."

We sit in silence eating our food. It's nice to sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. It's why I love working with Interpol so much. I don't have to be cooped up in an office. Sure, trials give me a rush, but most of the time they're just little cases.

(Except when Phoenix Wright is involved.)

"So do you like the noodles?"he asks.

"I find them quite satisfying. What about you?"

"Eh, I prefer chicken sandwiches, but I think it's good."

"I see."

I throw our trash away once we're done and sit back down. I grab the sketchpad I brought and slam it on the table between us.

"W-where did you…?" Phoenix Wright gasps, sweat pouring on his face.

"This?" I ask lazily, tracing the phoenix design on the cover, "I found it in my office."

"O-office?"

"Indeed, and I want you to tell me the truth."

"About what? How it did get in your office?" he asks nervously. "I- I have no idea!"

"No, I know you didn't put it in my office. I have a fairly good idea who did. No, I'm inquiring on another matter."

"O-oh."

I open the sketchpad to a random page, turn it so he can see the drawing clearly and place my finger on it. "What is _this_?!"

"Umm… I-I can- I mean I didn't mean to.. You…!"

"I'll tell you what it is! It's a drawing! A drawing dating back to _last_ _month_! So you've been lying to me this whole time about not being inspired! But clearly, Phoenix Wright, you have been!"

"I-I- well, maybe that one day-"

"Oh, I can assure you that you didn't fill this _entire sketchpad in one day_!"

"Let me explain!"

"Go on. I'd like to hear why you disobeyed my orders and lied to me! I'm trying to help you, Phoenix Wright! I can't do everything! You're not the only operation I have to deal with!"

Phoenix looks down. "I'm s-sorry. I… I just-"

"Just what?"

"I didn't want you to find out about the drawings," he mutters, a faint blush upon his cheeks.

"Because they're of me? It's not as if they're terrible drawings. I quite like them, actually. You could send one in to see if that bride would let you paint for her."

"N-no!"

"Why not?"

"I… well, it's just that they're drawings of you and-"

I scoff. "So? Did you forget that your foolish fool of a friend has already written and illustrated two children's picture books featuring yours truly?"

He looks up at me. "Larry really…?"

"It's mainly why he's on a world tour right now. I modeled for him-"

Phoenix Wright's eyes bulge out of his head. "Y-you modeled _naked_ for-"

I slap my whip against the table. "Foolish fool! Did I not just get through saying they're _children's picture books_?!_ Of course_, I didn't model naked! What kind of hussy do you take me for?!"

"S-sorry! It's just you know how Larry is!"

I sigh, curling my whip back up. "Yes, but I don't let anyone just see my body," I say, meeting his eyes.

"Oh, I see," he says uncomfortably, playing with the edge of the sketchpad he brought with him. This one has an iris design on it.

"So, you had no reason to be embarrassed, Phoenix Wright. I wasn't going to get upset because you decided to draw me. I wanted you to be inspired. I wanted you to get out and _do_ something. Sending one of these amazing drawings could land you a job! So tell me, Phoenix Wright, why have you been hiding them like you're hiding right now?!"

Phoenix covers his face with his hands, shaking his head.

I frown and walk over to where he's sitting, sitting beside him. Something tugs at the heart I'd long forgotten and I gently pull his hands away from his face.

He stares at me with tear-filled eyes.

"Phoenix Wright…" I whisper.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but… but I can't send those in. I came out here to see if I could get inspired to draw something else, but…"

"All you can draw is me?"

"Y-yeah."

I feel my chest tighten. I don't quite understand why this man is drawing me of all things. Surely, I can't be that fascinating to draw?

"Well, I think they're great drawings. You should draw what you want, Phoenix Wright. Don't you have to draw from the heart or something along those lines? I don't know much about art, but that's what Larry Butz told me. He seemed very sincere about it, and you know how _rare_ that is," I say with a smirk.

He cracks a smile.

And through that tear-filled smile, I realize he's not the only one with secrets to hide.

* * *

**_German:_**

**_English:_**

**_Japanese:_**

**_English:_**

* * *

**_Preview_**

_**Larry**_

_"Ah, yes, I've heard of you from Herr Edgeworth, Herr Butz."_

_"Air my butt? I don't want to do that! What if I catch a cold?!"_


	9. Chapter Nine: Shaken

_Again, apologies for the delay. Today is my birthday, so I decided "why the hell not update?" I'm 92 today. Damn, getting so old haha! One of my sisters had a seizure this morning. She's okay, but that's fucking terrifying! Especially on my damn birthday! I decided to cook myself something instead of ordering out & I got ice cream cake too! (two mini strawberry shortcakes! yoy!). My week off has been pretty nice. I haven't really written much. I wrote a chapter of Hostage & a one-shot, but that's about it. Mostly been planning things out for Element Aria (Pippa's & my other story series) & working on my Minecraft build for Syanîtjḁ (the vampire empire) & it's coming along splendily! Wish I could show it off lol! :D _

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not under any circumstances own Ace Attorney. This is just for fun!_

**_Warnings!: Sexual content, suicidal thoughts/attempt(s), spoilers, p_**_**rison violence,** **rape**,** rape survival therapy, abuse, rehabilitation, PTSD, anxiety, major depression, "cross-over" between major games and spin-off games **(Not the crossover!) **slight storyline changes **(Does not affect the canon of games!), **Unpopular pairings, psychological warfare, criminal organization, attempted kidnapping, emotional trauma, sabotage, **__and all other AA worthy warnings!_

**_Dedication:_**_ To my wonderful and beautiful fiancée,** Shadow Spirit Dragon-wolf**. She's the reason I even got into Ace Attorney in the first place and helped me give life to this story!_

**_Pairings:_**

_Phoenix/Franziska_

_Miles/Maya_

_Gumshoe/Kay_

_Simon/Athena_

_Apollo/Klavier_

_Larry/Iris_

_Sebastian/Pearl_

_Lang/Justine_

_Lana/Aura_

_Nayuta/Ema_

**_There may be other "side pairings" I may put in the story, but as it stands, these are the couples I'm going to be focusing on._**

_Now then, please enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Shaken **

_**Larry **_

I stare at the fancy rock n' roll looking dude. "A prosecutor? So you're like Edgy?"

"If you mean Herr Edgeworth, then ja. What is your name? It's proper to give one's name especially to a fan, ja?"

"People call me Laurice Deuxium, but-"

"And Fräuleins call me "baby"," he grins.

"Well um… aside from the "fro-lines", Edgy, Nick, and those other meanies call me Larry Butz! I told them Larry is gone! Butz has been kicked!" I wail, tears falling.

"Ah, yes, I've heard of you from Herr Edgeworth, Herr Butz."

"Air my butt? I don't want to do that! What if I catch a cold?!"

"Mister. Herr is mister in German." Klavier laughs. "You're an interesting one, ja? How about we go have a chat when you're free?"

"Umm okay. I suppose we could do that. But where should we talk? I know you prosecutor people like privacy so…"

"Your hotel, perhaps? I'd offer mine, but my room is a mess and Daryan hates company outside the band unless it's a fräulein. I'd like to see some of your work too, if you don't mind?"

"Umm… well, okay. I could order pizza-"

"I'll take care of that. This needs to be private, so don't let anyone come, ja?"

"O-okay."

"Actung, baby. Here's my card. Call me when you're done, ja?"

I take it. "Okay." I hand my card to him as well.

"Oh, and I'll take a copy of each book, a bookmark, keychain, and one of each poster."

"Sure!"I grin, signing the books and posters and give him the items.

"Danke."

The weird guy leaves before I can ask what that even means. I shrug. It's not like it's super important. I tuck the card in my wallet.

"Mr. Deuxium, may I have your autograph?" a little boy asks barely above the table. He has my drawing of "Iris flying". His hot mom stands beside him with a smile.

(I made drawing copies of it to capture fans and "fro lines" alike.)

"Sure! Just point to where!" I grin.

* * *

After work, I head back to my hotel room and call Klavier. He meets me about twenty minutes later with pizza, sodas, plates, napkins, cups, and a big bag of stuff.

We set everything on the coffee table (no idea why they're called that! So weird!). Klavier puts ice in our cups and fills them with the soda. We grab our pizza and he sits across from me in the recliner.

"You like music, Herr Butz?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool. I'm not all that good at it, though. When I was little, I tried to learn how to play the trumpet, but it left me breathlessly," I say, biting into my pizza.

"Actung. That's a hard one. You should have gone for something a bit more soft, ja?"

"Yeah, probably. I just thought they were cool, but then I found out I couldn't play anything you blow because of my asthma."

"Such a shame, but you have other talents," Klavier says, gesturing to the boxes of artwork against the wall and my art on the dressers, slice of pizza in hand.

"Yeah, those are going to museums. My manager takes care of that stuff."

"I see. I skim through your book. I think you really captured Fräulein von Karma's charms."

"Franzy has a lot of charm, she just doesn't know it."

"Actung, baby!" he grins.

"Umm, why do you say such weird words?"

He laughs. "It's German, as I said before. I quite like the country. I studied there for two years."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. This is my first world tour. My manager was able to set it all up. I don't get any of that stuff, honestly."

"I wouldn't bother worrying too much. You just need to rock."

"I need a rock?"

"No, rock, not a rock. Though, I suppose you could paint a nice picture on a rock, Herr Butz?"

I tilt my head, crossing my arms. "Hm. I've never thought of that."

"Ah. See? We're both going to benefit from this meeting, ja?"

"Yeah!" I grin, giving him a thumb's up. "So umm… what did you want to talk about?"

"I'd like to know how you know Fräulein von Karma, Herr Edgeworth, Herr Wright…"

The tone he has when saying Nick's name is very biting. I don't like it! Who is this guy?

"Well, Franzy I met during a case at Hazukara Temple. I was a witness and my drawing helped the case."

"A drawing? May I see it?"

"Yeah! I made copies of it. The original is with the police since it's "evidence"," I scoff, setting my plate down and getting up. I take a swallow of my drink, and walk over to the pile of drawings on the dresser labeled "Bridge to the Turnabout" (I have no idea why my major decided to call them that, but she's hot so whatever.). I grab one, walk back over, and hand Klavier one then plop down, grabbing my plate and eating.

Klavier stares at it. "Actung! What is _this_? This was _evidence_?!"

"Yup!" I grin. I frown when I see he's looking at it wrong. "Turn it around."

He does then sighs in relief. "Ah. You startled me with that strange drawing. People like this then?"

"Yeah! I've even made bookmarks based on it! When you move it a certain way the picture is upside down, another way, right-side-up!"

"Ah, how interesting," he says, getting up, putting the drawing back, and sitting back down.

"Yup!"

"How do you know Herr Edgeworth and Herr Wright?"

There's that clipped tone again. It makes me uneasy. Maybe I'm just being dumb? Yeah, probably. That's what Edgy would say anyway! He's just so mean to me!

I set my empty plate down and look at the man across from me. "They're my best friends. I've known them since childhood."

"I see."

"How do you know them? How do you know Franzy?" I demand.

"So you're tune is off and you have to retune, ja? Very well, I'll indulge you. I know Fräulein von Karma because I watched a few of her trials while studying in Germany. We met one evening while she was having lunch at one of my favourite German restaurants. She didn't like me just sitting in front of her, but when I told her I'd pay and I'm studying prosecution, she was interested. Although, she laughed at my "horrible German" and told me to learn it."

"O did you?"

"Ja. I'm fluent in German."

"But you're not German, so why speak it?"

He shrugs, grabbing another piece of pizza. "The language is sexy."

"Huh?"

He looks at me and bursts out laughing. "I like you, Herr Butz. You've made this trip not such a headache."

"Umm, thanks?" I say, rubbing the back of my head.

This guy sure is weird!

"To answer your other question," he says, taking a big bite of his slice, "Herr Edgeworth is a co-worker and he's my mentor. He helped me when I came back to the states. He's a good friend of mine, at least, I consider him to be."

"Then how come I've never heard of you?" I wonder.

"You'd have to take that up with Herr Edgeworth. You wouldn't have known about me anyway since I literally just came back to the country and hadn't actually prosecuted yet. Plus, my band was really rockin' then."

"Oh, so um, what about Nick?"

I have a bad feeling I'm not going to like this.

"I had my first case against him. I won due to the defense presenting forged evidence."

I clench my fists against my thighs. "So you're the guy who took Nick's badge?!" I growl.

He looks at me. He's calm, yet there's fire in his eyes. A calm, flickering fire deep in his blue eyes. "I did no such thing. It was all on him. Herr Wright is the one who-"

"Nick would never! I _know _my friend! You don't! Edgy can vouch for him too!"

"The fact remains he _did _do it, Herr Butz. It's not my fault."

"But there's a reason! I mean Nick would never-"

"Yes, and I want to know why. I want to know why my first case went to hell. Everyone talked about how great Phoenix Wright was. I don't believe it. I don't believe he's great at all! I know I'm young, but dammit, I wanted a fair, cool, trial! Instead I got that… that _chaos_!" he hisses, hitting the wall with a fist behind him.

"Hey! Don't break the wall!" I exclaim. "And listen, Klavy-"

"Klavier."

"Yeah, that. Anyway, you can't go judging people until you get to know them. People judge me all the time. They say I'm stupid, can't do anything. That I have no talent and will never amount to anything. My mom used to tell me that all that time, and you know what? I proved her wrong. Yeah, I know I'm not rich or famous like Edgy, but I'm building myself up. And do you know who has been there for me the most? Nick! He saved me from being executed because I was wrongfully arrested! He saved Edgy because some old weirdo who raised him wanted to get rid of him! He turned my drawing around and saved my sweet little Iris! You only know him through _one case_! You can't _possibly _know my best friend! Maybe you should look at yourself before judging Nick and assuming he's a bad person because if you even _think _of trying to badmouth him again, you're gonna wish you never met me!" I exclaim.

My heart races and I pant as we stare at each other. Tehre's so much pain in his eyes. Pain of trying to be good enough, but failing even if you're succeeding.

(I kmow all that too well)

Klavier closes his eyes. "You are very passionate about your friends, ja?"

"Of course!"

He looks at me again. "Then tell me, Herr Butz, what if he was put in a situation he _had _to present the evidence? Like, say, save a friend? A lover?"

"If you mean what happened at the Gatewater Hotel, that was _completely _different. I mean, sure, I had to hear that through Maya, but-"

"So he didn't even want to tell you? He left you in the dark. What makes you think he and the defendant didn't have that diary page made?" the prosecutor asks, tone ice.

"And what makes you think he did?! Like I said, Nick is Nick. He's not like that. He struggled between letting Maya _die _and that asshole Engrade going free!"

Damn, I really wish I had been there to support my friend! I'm so glad Edgy was there! Edgy, Detective Gumshoe, and Franzy!

"I like how passionate you are. You believe in your freunde. It's rare to see that these days. Even so, sometimes they hide secrets. Sometimes the closest person to you could be a terrible monster lurking about."

"I'm just going to assume that word means "friend"."

Klavier nods.

"Okay, let me ask you something then, Prosecutor Gavin."

"Ask away. I have nothing to hide."

"How did you know about the forgeery? Nick told me a bit about the case. He said the prosecutor knew the evidence was forged while he didn't. So how did _you _know?"

"Mein Bruder, my brother,"he supplies after seeing my confused expression.

"Well then," I say, looking into his eyes, "what makes _you _think he's not the evil lurking about?"

* * *

_**Phoenix **_

_She has my sketchpad! _

Franziska von Karma _has my fucking sketchpad_! She brought it with her! All those drawings. The drawings I tried desperately to hide from everyone _especially her_! Right here in the open!

How they got into her office I have no idea! Trucy wouldn't do that to me, _r-right?! _

I cover his face with my hands, shaking my head.

I can't believe this is happening! Why did she have to find it?! Dammit!

I feel her next to me, and I stare at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Phoenix Wright…" she whispers.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but… but I can't send those in. I came out here to see if I could get inspired to draw something else, but…"

"All you can draw is me?"

"Y-yeah."

I can't help it! She's all I _can _draw and it's driving me crazy! I don't have all year to send in some drawings for this job!

"Well, I think they're great drawings. You should draw what you want, Phoenix Wright. Don't you have to draw from the heart or something along those lines? I don't know much about art, but that's what Larry Butz told me. He seemed very sincere about it, and you know how rare _that_ is," She says with a smirk.

I crack a smile. I can't help it. The way this woman makes snarky comments tugs upon my lips.

She stares at me and smiles. It's rare seeing her this unguarded, but it's nice.

"You have to stop hiding. You are very talented. I know that art isn't something you'd like to do, and maybe you won't get the job, but at least you tried."

"I… I want to try. I just don't want to send those pictures in."

"How about drawing Trucy?" she suggests after a while.

"Trucy…"

"Surely, she's on your mind. If you're that inclined to keep drawings of me, then go ahead, but," she says with a smirk, putting her elbow on her bent arm and wagging her finger, "only if you let me see all of your drawings when you're done with them."

"Even of y-you?"

"_Especially _of me."

"O-okay. Are you sure you like them?"

Her eyes grow soft. "Of course. You're much too hard on yourself."

I stare at her. "So are you."

She grips her injured shoulder, looking away. "_Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich muss stark sein. Ich bin Franziska von Karma!_"

"Umm… what? I only got your name from that."

She looks up, blinking. "_Entschuldigen Sie_," she mutters then sighs. "My apologies. I said "No, I'm not. I have to be strong,"." she says.

"No, you don't. Everyone knows you're strong, Franziska. You're the one who doesn't."

"_Nein_! I know I'm strong, Phoenix Wright!" she exclaims, lashing her whip on the ground, smashing a few ants searching for food.

I shake my head. "You're only putting on an act. You feel inferior to everyone."

"No! Fool, this is supposed to be about you-"

"It's about _all of us._ I got you tied up in my nonsense and now you're here dealing with my drama and-"

"Phoenix Wright, I _ant _to help you. If I didn't then I wouldn't be. So stop being so hard on yourself!"

She grips her whip in her hand, body trembling.

I stare at her. Thanks to the magatama I got back from Maya, I can see five psyche-locks.

_Franziska…._

I want to help her. I want to unlock those wicked chains from her soul. I want to hold her and let her know I'll always be here for her. But how? How can I let her know everything will be okay when I feel so lost, so hopeless? She's been the one helping me!

She stops trembling, yet her eyes never leave mine. I feel as though I can feel her in my very soul.

"I know I can't do much, but I'm here," I whisper.

"Phoenix Wright," she whispers. "I-"

Suddenly, a phone rings. Based on the ring tone, it's not mine.

Franziska growls, standing up, walking around the table, and pulling her phone out of her bag, answering it.

"Hello?" she says. Her expression changes of concern and relief? "You have _what_?! I'm on my way!"

She hangs up and looks at me sadly. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but-"

I smile sadly. "You have to go. I understand. It was your lunch break anyway, so you couldn't stay here forever."

"I'll call you as soon as I can. Tell Trucy I said "hello"."

"I will."

And with that, she gathers her things and leaves.

I wonder what that was all about. Hopefully, it's some news about finding out who ruined my life.

_Then again, if it had been, why wouldn't she tell me and bring me along?_

* * *

**_German:_**

**_English:_**

**_Japanese:_**

**_English:_**

* * *

**_Preview _**

**_Simon_**

_"Greetings fair maiden, perhaps a "Justice Flower" would suit you better?" Fool Bright says beside the woman._

_She turns. "A "justice flower", and what, pray tell, would that be? Are you well-versed in flowers? If so, I'd be most impressed," she says with a smirk._

_Fool Bright laughs. "Ah yes. Quite so, actually. In fact, the "Justice Flower" is this!" he shouts, pulling out his badge and shoving it in the woman's face. "In Justice we trust!"_

_He pulls his badge away from her face and throws his head back with laughter._

_The woman, however, does not seem too pleased. She stares in astonishment for a few moments then she pulls a whip out of her hip holster and lashes it._

_I draw my katana out and effortlessly slice the whip in half._


End file.
